


Die Eine, die immer lachte

by Hybriseia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Past Child Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybriseia/pseuds/Hybriseia
Summary: Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit Ava Cicero von Haly’s Circus davongelaufen ist, nur mit der vagen Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Ihre Hoffnungen hatten sich erfüllt; von der Pokerspielerin, die sich nachts in den Hinterzimmern der Kasinos herumtrieb, hatte sie eine steile Karriere hingelegt und konnte sich jetzt zum Geldadel von Gotham zählen. Alles schien so wunderbar zu laufen, bis ein bestimmter Rotschopf an ihrer Tür klingelte. // (Jerome Valeska/OC)





	1. Das Wiedersehen

Im Nachhinein hätte sie es wissen müssen, gleich in jenem Augenblick, als man ihr seinen Namen nannte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sein Auftauchen nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte – milde ausgedrückt.

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er ihr Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde. Es war nicht perfekt, aber es war besser als jeweils zuvor in ihrem Leben – milde ausgedrückt.

Und sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie ihm letztlich wieder nachgeben würden. Sie würde zulassen, dass er sie wieder manipulierte, sie wieder benutzte, sie wieder fickte, sie wieder verarschte – deutlich ausgedrückt.

„Miss Cicero?“, sagte das Hausmädchen, während sie an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer klopfte. Ihre Stimme war leise, vorsichtig. Ava Ciceros Launen waren wohlbekannt.

„Hmm ...“, summte die adressierte Dame, die am Schminktisch saß. Ihre schwarzen Augen waren auf ihr Spiegelbild gerichtet, während sie mehrere Halsketten nacheinander über ihr Dekolleté ausbreitete. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein silbernes Collier mit weißstrahlenden Diamanten. Es schmeichelte ihrer hellen Haut, akzentuierte die Kälte, die sie ausstrahlte. „Und, Jamila?“

„Sie sehen umwerfend aus, wie immer“, sagte das Dienstmädchen schnell. Ihr Lächeln war durch und durch gespielt.

„Wirklich? Dafür halten Sie sich aber gut auf den Beinen.“ Ava grinste. Wie genoss sie es doch, andere herunterzumachen. „Was gibt’s denn? Ich bin auf dem Sprung.“

„Madam, der Sicherheitsdient hat angerufen. Da sei ein junger Mann, der zu Ihnen wolle. Er soll aber recht … schäbig aussehen.“

„Irgendein Spendensammler? Sie wissen doch, ich gebe nichts.“

„Nein, Ma’am, er wolle Sie nur besuchen.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Und hat dieser ominöse Besucher einen Namen?“

„Jerome Valeska.“ Ava, die die passenden Ohrringe anlegte, hielt inne. „Soll ... ich ihn wegschicken, Madam?“

Sie schwieg so lange, dass es Jamila schon als stumme Zustimmung verstand. „Lassen Sie hochkommen. Er soll im Salon warten.“

Avas arrogantes Lächeln verblasste, kaum dass das Dienstmädchen gegangen war. Ihr Spiegelbild schaute ihr mit böse funkelnden Augen entgegen. Schnell legte sie den verbliebenen Ohrring an, überprüfte den Sitz der glitzernden Haarsprangen, die die kunstvollen Locken ihres langen Haars hielten. Es war ebenholzschwarz, ohne irgendeinen warmen Reflex. Sie begutachtete nochmals ihr Erscheinungsbild, das sie zufriedenstellte. Ihm sollte der Atem stocken, wenn er sie nach diesen Jahren wiedersähe.

„Was für eine Überraschung …“, rief sie beim Betreten des Salons, presste die Hand in affektierten, übertriebenen Erstaunen auf die blutigroten Lippen, dann die andere gegen die Stirn, als fiele sie in Ohnmacht. Sie konnte nicht anders, als eine Show abzuziehen.

Jerome, ihr zuvor den Rücken zugekehrt, erwiderte die Begrüßung, indem er einen imaginären Zylinder abnahm und sich vor ihr verneigte. Dabei musterte er sie von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du … siehst gut aus“, sagte er dann.

„Tja, du nicht.“ Es stimmt leider. Seine Jeans waren verwaschen und abgetragen, der Pullover aus den verschiedensten Farben und Wollsorten war vermutlich ein Produkt von Lilas von Zeit zu Zeit aufkommenden schlechten Gewissen. Ava kannte diese Phasen von früher, die gewöhnlich dann eintraten, wenn sie von ihrem jeweiligen Kerl verlassen worden war. Nach einer Nacht voll Krokodilstränen und wehleidigen Besserungsschwüren würde sie Jerome ein paar Tage mit dem, was sie für Mutterliebe hielt, erdrücken. In dieser Zeit versuchte sie sich zum Leidwesen ihres Sohnes als Köchin und Schneiderin. Das Ergebnis war für gewöhnlich ein verstimmter Magen bei Jerome und allgemeine Heiterkeit beim restlichen Zirkus über die unmöglichen Kleider, der sie ihm dann aufzwang. Davon abgesehen sah er besser aus als vor zwei Jahren. Endlich waren seine Pickel abgeheilt, seine Gesichtszüge waren kantiger, maskuliner geworden, und sein feuerrotes Haar hatte einmal eine Frisur, die man auch als Frisur bezeichnen konnte. Vielleicht verzichtete Lila mittlerweile darauf, ihm selbst die Haare zu schneiden. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Du warst im Fernsehen …“

Sie wusste sofort, von was er sprach. Es war der Beitrag für die gestrigen Abendnachrichten gewesen. _Ich stehe hier vor dem Gerichtspalast in Gotham Downtown_ , hatte die Reporterin in ihr Mikro gequakt, _wo der erste Verhandlungstag im Sionis-Prozess zu Ende geht. Wie vorab bereits vermutet, hat die Verteidigung auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädiert, während die Anklage die Höchststrafe gefordert hat. Der Angeklagte Richard Sionis, Inhaber und CEO von Sionis Investment, wird in 25 Fällen des Mords bzw. der Anstiftung zum Mord beschuldigt, bei denen Bewerber um einen potentiellen Arbeitsplatz kämpfen mussten. Im Falle einer Verurteilung drohen dem Multimillionär eine Haftstrafe von insgesamt mehreren hundert Jahren. Und hier, hier sehen Sie den Erben des Investment-Imperiums, Roman Sionis. Mr. Sionis, Mr. Sionis …_ Ein Wortschwall der Reporter-Meute war über Sionis jr. hereingebrochen, an dessen Seite sie stand. „Hör‘ zu, Jerome, ich bin auf dem Sprung. Warum- Nein, komm‘ gar nicht mehr vorbei.“ Jerome sah neutral drein, regungslos, versteinert, wie er immer dreinsah, wenn man ihm einen Tritt gab. „Was ist denn?“ Jamila hatte schon wieder an den Türrahmen geklopft.

„Madam, ich-“

Sie wurde von lauten Stimmen unterbrochen. Die lauteste, prahlendste kannte sie zu gut. „- und da sagte ich zu ihr: Schätzchen, wenn das was mit uns hätte werden sollen, dann hättest du dir ein Beispiel an meinem Hund genommen. Der ist nämlich folgsam, willig und scharf.“ Sein Gefolge lachte, wie es immer lachte, egal wie dämlich seine Sprüche waren. Ihr Blick wanderte über die üblichen Verdächtigen: Da war Henry Elliot, Sohn des gleichnamigen Senators, nicht sonderlich intelligent, aber schlau und verschlagen, willensschwach und ein Speichellecker. Seit kurzem gehörte er zum Stab des Bürgermeisters. Es hieß hinterm Rücken, der Herr Papa habe ihm die Stelle besorgt. Da war Robert „Bob“ Abberton, Sohn des Gerichtspräsidenten, eigentlich gutmütig und deshalb immer nachgebend, von phlegmatischer Gemütsart und grundsätzlich schläfrig. Sein liebstes Hobby war Essen und so sah er aus. Hatte die Meute sonst niemanden gefunden, der als Objekt ihres Amüsements herhielt, dann traf es ihn. Da war Harold „Harry“ Fields, Sohn des Chefredakteurs der Gotham Gazette, hyperaktiv und ein notorischer Lügner. Er hingegen fand, dass Wahrheit das sei, was die Leute hören und glauben wollten. Seine homoerotische Neigung verbarg er hinter den zahlreichen Damenbekanntschaften, die er pflegte. Da waren ferner noch Damen, die Ava nicht kannte noch zu kennen brauchte. Sie waren ohnehin nur Betthäschen für einige Nächte.

„Ach du Scheiße, was ist denn das für ein Penner?“ Roman Sionis brach beim Anblick Jeromes in brüllendes Gelächter aus. Die anderen stimmten sofort darin ein. „Haben die vom Sicherheitsdienst nicht aufgepasst oder wie kommt dieser Trottel hier hoch? Meine Fresse …“ Er umrundete Jerome, musterte ihn spöttisch.

„Vergiss‘ ihn einfach, ja? Wir können gehen.“

„Warte doch, warte ... Alter, wie du stinkst. Was ist das? Riecht wie im Scheißzirkus … Hey, sag‘ bloß, ihr kennt euch? Ein alter Bekannter aus deinem alten Leben?“ Er deutete zwischen beiden hin und her. Beide gaben keine Antwort, so boxte er Jerome in die Seite. „Ich hab‘ dich was gefragt, Mann, also antworte gefälligst!“

„Ja“, sagte Jerome. Sein Blick ruhte auf Ava. Sie hatte zwar die Arme verschränkt, aber vermied es, einzuschreiten.

„Ja …“, äffte Roman seine leise Stimme nach. „Und was tust du da? Den Elefantenstall ausmisten?“

Jerome murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Sionis packte ihn daraufhin bei seinen feuerroten Haaren, riss seinen Kopf nach hinten. „Ich … ich bin der Clown … in der Kindervorstellung“, brachte dieser endlich hervor. Alles um ihn herum brach in brüllendes Gelächter aus. Sionis‘ Gefolgschaft johlte um die Wette, jeder wollte den anderen übertreffen. Nur eine Person lachte nicht und tat auch sonst nichts. _Ava_ , sprach Jerome lautlos. Sie weigerte sich noch immer, ihn anzusehen. Vielleicht war’s wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen, sie aufzusuchen. Dabei hatte er doch nur Hallo sagen wollen. Sagen, dass der Zirkus wieder in der Stadt gastiere. Fragen, ob sie nicht einmal vorbeikommen wolle. Er sagte es nie, aber er wusste, dass Paul sie vermisste.

Die Stimme seines Peinigers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dessen Lachen war in ein Grinsen übergegangen. Es war ein unmerkliches und deshalb so unheilkündendes Grinsen. „Ein Clown, so so … ‘ne Perücke brauchst du ja schon mal nicht.“ Er riss wieder an Jeromes rotem Haar. „Aber was ist mit deinem Make-up? Das hast du wohl vergessen, was? Dem können wir abhelfen. Hey, Ash-Babe …“ Er schnipste in Richtung der platinblonden Schönheit, die sich zuvor an seinen Arm geklammert hatte, und deutete auf ihre Handtasche.

„Ich heiße Nancy und nicht Ashley-“

„Heute Nacht wirst du wie die anderen heißen, nämlich Schwanzlutscherin. Also halt’s Maul und gib‘ dein Täschchen her.“ Die Scham und den Zorn ihrer Miene überging er ohne Regung, als sie ihm die Handtasche hinwarf. Er musste sich nicht einmal um emotionale Kälte bemühen. Es war sein Normalzustand. Sionis holte Puder und einen Lippenstift hervor. Was er zu tun gedachte, war allen klar. Dementsprechend lachte man schon, bevor er anfing, Jeromes Gesicht weiß zu pudern. Dann malte er seine Nasenspitze mit dem Lippenstift rot an. „Was für ein Clown, Leute, was?“

„Da fehlt noch das Lachen“, warf Henry Elliot ein.

„Ja, stimmt … Du hast ihn gehört. Lach‘. Lach‘ schon!“ Jeromes Miene rührte sich noch immer nicht. Sie war leer. Ganz leer.

Nun musste Harold Fields seinen Kommentar abgeben. „Vielleicht ist er ein trauriger Clown oder so …“

„Bist du ein trauriger Clown, Kumpel? Mal sehen …“ Er malte ihm einen traurigen Clownsmund, der an beiden Seite über die Lippen hinausging. „Jep, du hast wohl recht, Harry.“ Roman hielt sein Opfer noch wenige Augenblicke an den Haaren fest, der vergnügten Meute als Lach- und Scherzobjekt präsentiert. Man beruhigt sich nur langsam wieder.

„Hast du noch mehr Späße auf Lager? Wenn ja, dann brauchen wir gar nicht mehr ins Elysium. Das Spiel beginnt dort pünktlich.“ Avas Stimme klang entnervt, launisch.

„Sehr wohl, Madam.“ Sionis imitierte eine höfliche Verbeugung. „Und während du deinen Nerz holst, bin ich so freundlich, den Müll hier zu entsorgen. Ich bin ein richtiger Gentleman, was?“

Zur Antwort rollte sie mit den Augen. Innerlich war sie aber froh, sich entfernen zu können, ohne ihre Schwäche zu offenbaren. Ihre Schwäche für Jerome. Ihren Schmerz, ihren Zorn über Romans Sadismus. Dabei wusste sie, dass es das Beste war. Er würde nie wieder kommen, und das war gut so. Gut für ihn. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Es war gut für sie. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Er wäre nur lästig. Er wäre peinlich. Das sagte sie sich immer wieder, während sie ihren weißen Nerz holte. Doch sie glaubte sich selbst nicht.

Währenddessen wurde Jerome zur Tür geschleift. Auf sein Schnipsen hin reichte das Dienstmädchen Jeromes Jacke und Kappe zu Sionis hinüber. Sie sagte nichts. Jedes Wort, jedes Einschreiten wäre brandgefährlich gewesen. Im Inneren empfand sie tiefes Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann, der von denen, die man die gute Gesellschaft nannte, so gedemütigt wurde. Ein weiteres Schnipsen und sie öffnete die Tür. Roman ließ dem Rotschopf die Jacke überziehen. Seine Kappe warf er mit einem übertriebenen „Hoppla“ auf die Türschwelle. „Worauf wartest du? Aufheben!“, befahl er. Als Jerome sich bückte, trat er ihm von hinten zwischen die Beine. In einem Bogen flog dieser aus dem Penthouse, landete mit einem Stöhnen auf dem Parkett. Gelächter hallte in seinen Ohren wider. „Das, Leute, nennt man mit einem Arschtritt hinauszufliegen“, rief Sionis jr.

Die Meute lachte noch, während Jerome aufstand. Sie lachte noch, während er sich zum Fahrstuhl schleppte. Er glaubte sie noch lachen zu hören, als er nach unten fuhr. Nur sie hatte nicht gelacht, kein einziges Mal. Dabei war Ava doch die Eine, die immer lachte. Die immer gelacht hatte. Wenn sie nur gelacht hatte, dann war alles gut gewesen. Dann hatte er alles vergessen, seine keifende Mutter, die Prügel und die Demütigungen, sein ganzes Leben, das von Jahr zu Jahr erbärmlicher anmutete. Wenn sie nur wieder lachte, nur einmal … Ja, sie sollte wieder lachen, dass nahm sich Jerome vor. Er würde sie wieder zum Lachen bringen, egal wie.

 


	2. Wie alles begann

_Zwei Jahre zuvor …_

Jerome pochte an die offenstehende Tür des heruntergekommenen Wohnwagens. Niemand antwortete. Er schob den Vorhang aus glitzernden Glasperlen zur Seite und trat ein. Der Aufbau war ihm aus ihrem eigenen Wohnwagen bekannt: Links hinten war die Küche mit der Sitzecke, in der Mitte am Flur entlang das schmale Bad und zur rechten Seite lag das Hauptschlafzimmer. Jerome ging nach hinten zur Küche durch. Dort befand sich die schmale Leiter, über die man unter das flache Dach gelangte. Die Luft hier war stickig-dick. „Hey, aufgewacht, du Schlafmütze.“

Die dösende Ava gab ein Brummen von sich. Sie machte ihm nur widerwillig Platz. Jerome nutzte die Gelegenheit, um einen Kuss von ihren Lippen zu stehlen. „Lass‘ mich. Bin erst heute Morgen ins Bett gekommen“, knurrte sie.

Ihre Launenhaftigkeit machte sie in seinen Augen noch anziehender. Weitere Küsse erwiderte sie nicht, ließ sie sich aber gefallen. „Hast du gewonnen?“, fragte er. Währenddessen fuhr er ihre Gesichtszüge mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Wieder brummte sie. Es klang zustimmend. „Viel?“ Sie öffnete die rehbraunen Augen, musterte ihn abschätzend. Dann griff sie unter ihr Kopfkissen. Das braune Kuvert war prall, bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Geldscheinen, mit 500-Dollar-Noten. „Fuck …“

Sie grinste ob Jeromes Reaktion, der noch nie so viel Geld gesehen hatte. Dabei war es ihr nicht anders ergangen, als sie gestern Nacht die Pokerchips wieder in Geld zurückgetauscht hatte. „47.254 und noch ein paar Cent. Klingt gut, was?“

„Fuck …“, flüsterte er wieder. Einen Moment ließ sie ihn noch das Geld durchblättern, dann nahm sie es ihm wieder ab. „Willst du wirklich weiterspielen? Ich meine“, ihr Blick ließ ihn stocken, „so viel Geld wie du schon hast … Ich meine, du könntest davon sogar aufs College.“

„Könnte ich nicht. Ich habe keinen High-School-Abschluss. Keiner von uns hat einen. Und ohne Schulabschluss kein Studium. Außerdem habe ich keinen Bock zu lernen. Ich wüsste ja nicht mal, was ich studieren sollte. Nein, ich spiele weiter, bis ich den großen Coup lande.“ Während sie sprach, räkelte sich sie lasziv. Jeromes Blick auf ihre Brüste, die sich unter dem transparenten Material ihres Shirts abmalten, entging ihr nicht. Sie schob ihr Knie, das auf seinen Oberschenkel geruht hatte, abwärts über seinen Schritt. Es zuckte in seiner Miene, sein Atem wurde schneller. Ihre dunklen Augen waren so durchdringend, dass er seine hellblauen niederschlug. „Gefalle ich dir?“ Ihre Stimme war flüsternd-leise. Sie hatte den rauen Unterton, der auf die Angehörigen des männlichen Geschlechts so elektrisierend wirkte. Er nickte. „Dann berühr‘ mich.“

Seine Finger tasteten über ihre Brüste, bewegten sich unbeholfen, unerfahren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie intim wurden, aber Ava hatte sich, seit sich beide gegenseitig die Unschuld genommen hatten, als viel gelehriger gezeigt. Sie hatte gelernt, dass Jerome alles liebte, das zärtlich war. Er fürchtete das Zärtliche, das Liebevolle, denn er kannte es nicht. Aber er sehnte sich daran. Und Ava war die Einzige, die zärtlich, die liebevoll zu ihm war. Sie hatte ferner gelernt, dass er es liebte, wenn sie beim Küssen an seiner Unterlippe saugte, aber nicht, wenn sie mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang. Er liebte es, ihren nackten Körper an seinen zu spüren, aber ertrug es nur schlecht, wenn sie ihn berührte. Er vertrug es von je her nicht, berührt zu werden. Vielleicht, weil alle Berührungen immer nur Schmerz verursacht hatte, bevor Ava gekommen war. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, wenn sie ihn streichelte. Jetzt lag sie aber auf dem Rücken und ließ ihm freie Hand. Es war wie alle anderen Male zuvor nur wenig befriedigend, von ihm berührt zu werden, erregend, aber nicht befriedigend. Dafür waren seine Berührungen zu unerfahren. Sie waren tastend, erforschend, grapschend. Er suchte noch nach den Stellen, wo es ihr gefiel, und nach der Art, wie es ihr gefiel.

Jeromes zögerliches Vergehen wurde Ava nach einer Weile zu dumm. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn fortgeschickt oder ihm wenigstens einen scharfen Spruch an den Kopf geworfen. Sie tat beides nicht. Sie wollte ihn weder verletzen noch entmutigen. Also schwang sie die langen, schlanken Beine über ihn. Zu zweit hatten sie hier nur wenig Platz, so blieb sie flach auf ihn liegen. Langsam bewegte sie ihr Becken. Deutlich spürte sie die Beule zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er keuchte, sie grinste, als sie ihn in Duell der Lippen verwickelte. Er verlor. Schwer atmend lag er da, während sie ihre Hand in seine Hose schob. Er war passiv und blieb passiv, egal ob seine Mutter ihn quälte oder ob Ava ihn liebte. Ihm fehlte jede Eigeninitiative, jeder Drang, selbst aktiv zu werden, ein Mann zu sein, der das Heft des Handelns in die Hand nahm. Jerome wusste insgeheim, wie erbärmlich er war, eine Witzfigur. Er wusste, dass Ava sich nach einem starken Mann sehnte, so selbstbewusst sie auch erscheinen mochte. Das war nur Show. Und er wusste, dass sie mehr als alles andere aus Mitleid mit ihm zusammen war. Das war schlimm. Schlimmer war, dass er keinen Ausweg sah. Am schlimmste war aber, dass er wusste, dass er nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, etwas zu ändern, unabhängig von der Verfügbarkeit eines Ausweges.

Ihre Stimme wisperte seinen Namen. Er sah, dass sie dabei war, ihr Shirt auszuziehen. Er half ihr dabei. Wieder grinste sie, als seine Hände über ihre Brüste wanderten. Sie ertrug seine linkischen Berührungen tapfer und in der Hoffnung, er würde sie eines Tages besser verwöhnen.

„JEROME!“ Beide hielten inne. „JEROME!“, keifte es wieder.

„Meine Mum“, murmelte er, überflüssigerweise.

„Ach was.“ Ava machte keine Anstalten, von ihm herunterzurutschen. „Was? Sag‘ bloß, du willst jetzt gehen? Alter, ich warne dich!“ Sie bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust.

„Sie wird keine Ruhe geben, bis ich komme.“

„Du bist so ein Feigling, weiß du.“ Damit rollte sie sich von ihm herunter, zog ihr Shirt wieder an. „Lauf‘ schon los zu deiner Mama. Na los, lauf‘.“ Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, als er die kleine Leiter hinunterstieg. „Und mach‘ deine Hose zu. Nicht, dass deine Mammi erfährt, was für unanständige Dinge ihr Söhnchen treibt.“ Ava lachte, als er wirklich innehielt, um seinen Hosenlatz zu schließen. Er sah dabei so dämlich aus. Wie einer, der beim Urinieren in der Öffentlichkeit erwischt worden war. Ava schämte sich für ihn. Und sie schämte sich für sich selbst. Dafür, dass sie selbst so schwach war und mit ihm Mitleid hatte. Dafür, dass sie ihn immer wieder zurückkommen ließ. Dafür, dass sie ihn doch irgendwie, irgendwo gern hatte.

Lilas Stimme klang wieder von draußen herein, keifend und schimpfend, wo er denn gewesen sei. Dass sie schon so lange gewartet habe. Warum er nicht gleich gekommen sei. Wie habe er nicht daran denken können, Shila zu füttern? Ava verdrehte die Augen. Das blöde Schlangenvieh würde wegen einer halben Stunde rauf oder runter schon nicht verhungern. Wenn es stattdessen nur einmal Lila packen würde, sie ein wenig drosseln … Aber nein, das würde nicht geschehen. Schließlich liebte Lila ihre Schlange mehr als alles andere, noch mehr als ihre Männer, sogar noch mehr als Geld. Das Schlangenvieh war das wichtigste und Jerome der letzte Dreck.

Sie raffte ihre Kleider zusammen und kletterte ebenfalls hinunter. Nach einer kurzen Morgenwäsche und der Feststellung, keine sauberen Kleider mehr zu haben, nahm sie erstmal am Küchentisch Platz. Es war noch ein wenig Kaffee übrig, der natürlich kalt war. Nicht, dass er ihr so schmeckte, aber sie hatte auch keine Lust, frischen zu kochen. Außerdem war ihr Vater doch so dahinter, dass nichts verschwendet wurde. Es waren auch nur noch zwei Scheiben Toastbrot da. Sie würde also später welches kaufen müssen. In Gedanken überschlug sie ihren Tagesablauf. Es war kurz nach 10 Uhr, also ginge sie am besten gleich zum Einkaufen und in den Waschsalon. Um 14 und um 17 Uhr war jeweils die Kindervorstellung. Da würde sie arbeiten müssen, das Publikum mit ihren billigen Zaubertricks in Erstaunen versetzen. Es war nur mehr Routine, automatische Handlungsabläufe. Wenn die letzte Vorstellung um 19 Uhr dann zu Ende war und sie beim Kartenverkauf für die Hauptveranstaltung geholfen hatte, würde sie sich für das wirklich Wichtige vorbereiten. Das schwarze Chiffonkleid müsste sie noch einmal aufbügeln. Momentan lag es noch irgendwo in ihrem Bett und war vermutlich verknittert. Auch das Geld durfte sie nicht vergessen. Allerdings musste schon viel geschehen, dass Ava das liebe Geld vergaß. Sie liebte Geld, je mehr desto besser. Sie liebte es, weil sie es schon immer entbehrt hatte.

„Hey Dad“, sagte sie.

„Auch schon wach?“ Paul Cicero kam herein. Nirgendwo bewegte er sich sicherer als auf dem vertrauten Terrain des Wohnwagens. Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

„So lange habe ich auch nicht geschlafen.“

Er hob die grauen Augenbrauen. „Warst du wieder spielen?“

„Na und? Wenn ich’s doch kann.“

„Ja, bis die Cops dich erwischen, Kind. Denk‘ an den Ärger, den wir in Salt Lake City mit dem Jugendamt hatten, nur wegen dir.“ Er tastete nach der Kaffeekanne.

„Ich mach‘ dir noch einen. Und außerdem war das nur Jeromes Schuld“, sprach sie weiter, während sie das Wasser aufsetzte. „Wenn der mir nicht hinterher getrottet wäre, wären wir gar nicht aufgeflogen. Mir hat man immerhin abgekauft, dass ich volljährig wäre. Aber ihm …“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Außerdem sind wir hier in Gotham, nicht in diesem Wüstenkaff, das von religiösen Fanatikern wimmelt. Die Cops hier sind entweder faul oder korrupt, dafür ist die Stadt doch bekannt.“ Damit war für Ava die Sache erledigt. Sie brühte noch den Kaffee auf, stellte alles auf den Esstisch in gewohnten Ordnung, damit Paul sich zurechtfände. Er tastete nach ihrer Hand. „Ich gehe dann einkaufen, ja? Wir haben nicht einmal mehr Brot da-“

„Ava“, sagte ihr Vater. Er klang besorgt, was nicht häufig vorkam. „Du strapazierst dein Glück. Heute Nacht wird es enden.“

Zuerst sah sie verblüfft drein, bevor sie lachte. „Dad, bitte … Heb‘ dir das für deine Kunden auf, ja? Du weißt, ich verliere nie.“

„Du wirst nicht verlieren, Kind. Du wirst gewinnen.“

„Also endet mein Glück dann auch nicht, logischerweise.“

„Ich spreche nicht von deinem Glück im Spiel.“

„Hör‘ zu, Dad. Ich weiß, dass deine Kundschaft darauf steht, irgendwelche vagen Mutmaßungen in mystischen Worten verpackt zu hören. Ich tue es aber nicht. Und ich glaube auch nicht daran, das weißt du genau. Es sind nur Tricks, wie bei meinen Karten, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie du’s machst. Aber du kannst es dir wirklich sparen, mir irgendwelche Angst einjagen zu wollen. Das hat vielleicht früher mal geklappt, aber ich bin jetzt ein großes Mädchen, weißt du?“ Sie wandte sich ab. Aus der Küchenschublade, von ganz unten, nahm sie das Portemonnaie. Viel Geld war nicht da, wie üblich. Für die paar Lebensmittel würde es definitiv reichen. Sie steckte es in ihre gehäkelte Tasche, die sie dann umhängte. Wieder ergriff er ihr Handgelenk. „Oh Dad, bitte jetzt …“ Ihre Stimme klang jammernd-entnervt.

„Hüte dich vor dem Mann mit der Maske.“

Ava bezwang die Versuchung, ihrem Vater eine Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen. Er konnte nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass sie ihn für voll nahm. Dafür waren seine Vorhersagen nicht oft genug in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie riss sich los und verließ den Wohnwagen. Draußen stach schon die Sonne vom Himmel. Jerome war dabei, die Wäsche aufzuhängen. Lila saß vor ihrem Wagen, wo sie mit ihrer Schlange spielte. Hin und wieder kommentierte sie die Arbeit ihres Sohnes mit spitzen Äußerungen: „Nimm‘ doch die anderen Wäscheklammern! Wie oft muss man dir das noch sagen? Und pass‘ auf meinen Seidenschal auf! Der ist ja völlig zerknittert. Wie kann man sich nur so dumm anstellen? Wirklich, kannst du gar nichts?“

„Na, fleißig?“, unterbrach sie Lilas Meckern.

Auf ihr Lächeln, halb spöttisch, halb mitleidsvoll, zuckte Jerome mit den Achseln. Aber er erwiderte ihr Zwinkern. Er sah Ava nach, bis er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam. Es war das Magazin gewesen, in dem Lila zuvor noch geblättert hatte. „Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn du diesem Flittchen hinterherschaust, Jerome!“, fauchte sie.

„Ja, Mum“, murmelte er.

„Warum muss ich es dir dann immer wieder sagen? Hm?“ Er bekam einen weiteren Schlag mit der Zeitschrift.

„Sorry, Mum.“ Er klang monoton.

„Los, mach‘ weiter.“ Jerome machte weiter, während seine Mutter zu ihrer Sonnenliege zurückging. „Hi …“, säuselte sie, als Dwight Spivac vorbeikam. Er pfiff anerkennend. Lila räkelte sich daraufhin. Ihre Brüste schaukelten unter dem knappen Bikinioberteil hin und her. Dwight pfiff erneut. Ihre Lüsternheit ließ ihn jetzt schon voller Ungeduld auf die gemeinsame Nacht warten.

Jerome verdrehte die Augen. _Wer ist hier das Flittchen?_ , dachte er. Wie immer sagte er aber nichts, sondern tat, was seine Mutter wollte.

 


	3. Das Pech, Glück zu haben

Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihr, als sie den Raum durchschritt. Man sah von den Spieltischen herüber, man schaute ihr von den Spielautomaten aus hinterher. Mit beschwingten Schritten, die schmalen Hüften sinnlich wiegend, folgte sie dem roten Läufer. Das schwarze Chiffonkleid lag wie ein dunkler Schleier um ihre schlanke Gestalt, ihr schwarzes Haar fiel offen herab. Den Stammgästen des _Elysiums_ , wie das Kasino hieß, war sie nicht mehr unbekannt, dafür hatte sie in den vergangenen Nächten gesorgt. Sie hatte sie alle abkassiert, zuerst im vorderen, offiziellen Bereich, später im Hinterzimmer. Dort hatte sie es mit den wirklich guten Spielern zu tun, und mit den wirklich hohen Summen.

Heute aber wollte sie sich nicht mit den kleinen Fischen abgeben. Dementsprechend war sie gleich auf den Weg zu den Tresen. Sie nickte dem Barkeeper zu, der zurücknickte. Es war ein harter Kampf um den Einlass am ersten Abend gewesen. Nicht einmal ein oder mehrere Geldscheine, die sie diskret über die Tresen schob, hatten geholfen. Also hatte sie es mit einer anderen Strategie versucht. _Für die Drinks der Gentlemen da hinten_. Sie schob noch einige Scheine mehr über die Tresen. _Mit freundlichen Grüßen von der jungen Frau, die sie gestern im Paradise abgezogen hat_. Sie hatte an der Bar Platz genommen. Nur kurze Zeit war der Kellner zurückgekommen. Man erwarte Sie im Hinterzimmer. Sie hatte selbstgefällig gegrinst, während sie ihm folgte. Diese Charade war heute aber nicht mehr nötig.

„Ist noch keiner der Spieler da, Miss“, sagte der Barkeeper.

„Macht nichts.“

Sie ging durch die unauffällige Tür neben der Bar, die wie die Holzverkleidung der Wand aussah. Weder eine Klinke noch Scharniere machten sie kenntlich. Sie öffnete sich mit einem leisen Summen, als der Kellner einen Knopf neben den Lichtschaltern drückte. Der Hinterraum war beinahe so groß wie das eigentliche Kasino. In keiner Weise entsprach er der Vorstellung von einem Hinterzimmer, indem nicht-öffentliche Pokerspiele stattfanden, denn es war weit mehr als das. Die Ausstattung war luxuriös, die Wände und die Bar bestanden aus dunklem Edelholz, der Boden war mit einem roten Teppich ausgelegt. Sie setzte sich auf einen der hohen Stühle an der Bar. Dort trafen sich im Verlauf des Abends jene, die nicht zu den Stammspielern gehören, wenn überhaupt. Die Bar war auch eine inoffizielle Lounge für Geschäftsmänner aller Couleur, wo man unter sich war. Sie setzte sich auf einen der hohen Stühle und bestellte das Übliche, einen Absinth. Am Glas nippend musterte sie die wenigen anwesenden Personen. Es waren ausschließlich Herren, allesamt nicht mehr jung, allesamt einen wohlsituierten Eindruck machend. Sie setzte sich aufrechter hin, reckte das Kinn. Man betrachtete sie, begaffte sie, tastete sie mit Blicken ab. Man sah in ihr ein Sexobjekt, eine Ware, die zu kaufen war. Doch Ava grinste. Sie genoss die Blicke, genoss die Macht ihrer Ausstrahlung. Sie konnte es genießen, weil sie unabhängig war. Weil sie auf ihre Angebote, so hoch sie auch seien mochten, nicht angewiesen war. Weil sie selbst Geld hatte. Geld, das bedeutete Freiheit. Freiheit von ihren Mitmenschen, Freiheit von der Gesellschaft. Freiheit von einem Dasein als Sklave, von einer Existenz, die auf die Vermietung ihrer Arbeitskraft basierte. Die Freiheit zu leben, wie sie wollte, ohne alle jene, an die sie jetzt gebunden war. Die Freiheit, selbst zu bestimmen, anstatt bestimmt zu werden. Das war der tiefste, der wesentlichste Grund für ihren Hunger nach Geld. Es würde sie davon befreien, sich dem Schicksal zu beugen. Es würde sie zum Gott ihres eigenen Lebens machen, zu der Einzigen, die über sie bestimmen sollte.

Einstweilen war daran aber nicht zu denken. Jetzt sollte nur das Spiel zählen. 10.000 betrug allein der Einstieg. Wie sie die mutmaßlichen Mitspieler – Senator Henry Elliot sr., Lieutenant Stenman vom GCPD, einer zwielichtigen Person namens Frankie Carbone und dem Medienmogul Trevelyan, der alle Zeitungen und Fernsehsender Gothams auf sich vereinigte – einschätzte, würde es noch in der ersten Runde zu einem _All in_ kommen. Mit einer energischen Geste kippte sie den Rest ihres Cocktails hinunter. Sie brauchte das jetzt, den Alkohol, zur Beruhigung ihrer Nerven. Noch nie war sie so nervös gewesen. Noch nie hatte sie so viel zu setzen gehabt. Noch nie hatte sie so viel zu verlieren gehabt. Da passte ihr der Kerl, der sie mit Blicken taxierte, überhaupt nicht ins Konzept. _So ein dummer Lackaffe_ , dachte sie. Dann wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu. Sie hörte noch, wie ein anderer Herr ihn mit Richard ansprach. Als Senator Elliot mit dem blassen Bürschchen, das sein persönlicher Assistent war, eintraf, schritt sie hinunter zum Spieltisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

 

Zwei Stunden waren vergangen, die zweite Pause hatte begonnen, zwei Mitspieler waren schon ausgestiegen. Ava saß Carbone gegenüber. Sie nippte an ihrem Absinth, er ging seine Chips durch. Sie grinste zufrieden, er sah finster drein. Carbone war sicher, dass sie trickste. Niemand konnte so viel Glück haben. Niemand konnte so oft gewinnen. Sie musste tricksen. Alles sprach dafür: Ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Zirkus, wie seine Nachforschungen ergeben hatte; die Professionalität, mit der sie Nacht für Nacht losgezogen war, um sich einen Ruf in Gothams Spielerwelt aufzubauen; ihre nicht endenwollende Glücksträhne. Das Letzte war es, dass ihm so misstrauisch machte. Dass ihn auf die Palme brachte. Dass ihr zum Verhängnis werden sollte. Ein kurzer Blick über den Tisch sagte ihm, dass sie nun über die meisten Chips verfügte. Deren unterschiedliche hohen Türme umrahmte ihre Gestalt wie eine Silhouette der Stadt. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite sagte ihm, dass der Senator sich einen Nachschub an Chips hatte bringen lassen. Auch er schien nicht klein beigeben zu wollen.

Avas Puls schlug noch ein wenig schneller. Der Anzahl und Farbe von Senator Elliots Chips nach zu urteilen mussten dort mindestens 50.000 liegen. Carbones noch mögliche Einsätze schätzte sie gar über 200.000. Mit ihren eigenen war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, am Ende der Nacht mit mindestens 500.000 heimzukommen. 500.000! Dann wäre sie eine gemachte Frau und das mit gut 16 Jahren.

Der Croupier klingelte zum dritten Mal, das letzte Zeichen, dass die nächste Runde augenblicklich begänne. Man nahm Platz. Die Zuschauer an der Bar, bestehend aus dem müde dreinblickenden GCPD-Lieutenant und noch einigen Geschäftsmännern, beendeten ihre Gespräche. „Madame, Messieurs, Ihre Einsätze.“

Die drei setzten ein Ante von je 10.000. Während der Croupier die Karten mischte und zu Carbone weiterreichte, damit dieser abhebe, musterte Ava ihre beiden Gegner. Der Senator war eine Witzfigur, ein schlechtes Exemplum an Durchschaubarkeit. Mit allem, womit man sich verraten konnte, verriet er sich. Er schwitzte, das eindeutigste Zeichen, dass er nervös war. Dann spielte er auch noch mit seinen Chips, drehte sie in der Hand hin und her. Und in keiner Weise hatte er seine Miene im Griff. Seine guten Karten betrachtete er zu lange, schlechte würdigte er mit einem kurzen Blick. Gute Karten lösten ein Zucken seines linken Mundwinkels aus, bei schlechten blinzelte er überdurchschnittlich oft. Dieser Carbone war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Er blickte kontinuierlich stoisch-grimmig drein. Seine Miene verriet keine Freude über gute, keinen Grimm über schlechte Karten. Er schwitzte nicht, seine Finger zitterten nicht, er trank nicht übermäßig viel Alkohol wie Lieutenant Stenman, er spielte nicht mit den Chips, nicht mit den Erdnüssen, er starrte die Karten weder zu lange noch zu kurz an. Ava musste ihm zugestehen, dass er gut war. Aber nicht so gut wie sie.

Er hatte abgenommen, aber keine Karte abgezogen. Dann wurden die Hold-Karten ausgegeben. Karo-Dame, Herz-Zehn. Eine gute Ausgangsbasis. Drüben links zuckten des Senators Mundwinkel. Seine Hand konnte also nicht schlecht sein. Carbone verriet kein Zeichen. Oder doch? Etwas hatte in seiner Miene gezuckt, sein Kiefer schien angespannt. Ein gutes Zeichen? Aggressivität bedeutete oft eine schlechte Hand. Dazu passte, dass er seine Chips kurz musterte. Auf der Nachfrage des Croupiers, ob er mitgehen oder aussteigen wolle, erhöhte er aber auf 50.000. Jetzt war Ava unsicher. Bluffte er nur? Als sie wieder an der Reihe war, zog sich nach. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen! Nie zögern, nie unsicher erscheinen. Niemals! Senator Elliot zählte kurz seine Chips. Er hatte etwas über 55.000. Ava war sich sicher, was er dachte: Würde er jetzt mitgehen und verlieren, dann würde es für das Ante einer weiteren Runde sowieso nicht mehr reichen. Würde er aber jetzt einen All-in gehen, dann wären Carbone und sie gezwungen, ebenfalls alles einzuwerfen. Ihre Hand war nicht schlecht, aber ungefähr 290.000 auf eine Karo-Dame und eine Herz-Zehn setzen? Ohne keine der fünf Karten, die auf dem Tisch lagen, gesehen zu haben?

Sie hatte beinahe geseufzt, als der Senator nur die 50.000 mitging, da auch sie dann nur um 50.000 erhöhen musste. Dann deckte der Croupier die ersten drei Karten auf. Pik-Acht, Kreuz-Bube, Herz-Bube. Schnell hatte Ava die Situation analysiert. Gute Karten waren etwas anderes. Im schlimmsten Fall hätte sie noch das Buben-Paar, aber das hätten die anderen auch. Sie könnte noch einen Straight versuchen. Dafür müsste aber noch eine Neun kommen, sonst wären die 60.000, die sie gesetzt hatte, futsch. Carbone, der an der Reihe war, nickte dem Croupier nur, was bedeutete, dass er es bei einem Check beließ. Ava und der Senator folgten ihm darin. Der Croupier deckte nun die Turn-Karte auf. Eine Kreuz-Neun! Sie spürte ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper schießen, spürte den Rausch des gewissen Sieges. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren feucht von Schweiß. Aber auch ihre Gegner wirkten nicht unzufrieden. Ein erneuter Check folgte, ohne dass noch einer erhöhte. Die Enthüllung der River-Karte war Ava herzlich egal, sie hatte schließlich ihren Straight. Es war ein Pik-König. Dann wurde aufgedeckt. Carbone zog beide Buben zu sich und legte seinen eigenen dazu: Er hatte Three of a kind. Dann zog Ava die Acht, die Neun und einen Buben zu und legte ihre Zehn und ihre Dame dazu. Dame + Bube + Zehn + Neun + Acht: Sie hatte einen Straight, der über dem Drilling stand. Zuletzt kam der Senator. Seine finstere Miene machte offenkundig, dass er nicht mithalten konnte. Er legte neben dem aufgedeckten König seinen Hold-König: Er hatte ein Pair. „Madame gewinnt“, stellte der Croupier fest. Er schob ihr alle Chips aus dem Pool zu. Es waren 180.000, die sie zu ihren bestehenden Chips hinzugewann.

Während sie die Chips neu ordnete und Senator Elliot seine verbliebene Karte fluchend wegwarf, blieb Carbone ruhig. Zu ruhig. Es hätte Ava eine Warnung sein sollen, doch sie hatte ihre eigene Regel vergessen: Immer cool bleiben, immer nüchtern, immer beherrscht. Stattdessen lag ein breites, wildes Grinsen über ihren Zügen. Das war es, der Rausch des Sieges, dem sie erlegen war. Der sie arrogant werden ließ. Über den sie straucheln sollte. „Ein glückliches Händchen, das Sie da haben, Miss“, sagte er. Mit einem weiteren Schluck trank er seinen Schnaps leer.

Sie hielt ihre Rechte empor. „Ist meine Zauberhand.“

„So so … Und macht Ihre Zauberhand auch so manchen Zaubertrick?“

„Das tut sie. Aber nicht beim Pokern.“

„Wirklich?“

„Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich das Tricksen notwendig?“ Lässig verwies sie auf die Wolkenkratzer an Chips um ihren Platz. Der Mafioso schwieg. Sein Blick sprach hingegen Bände. Es war keine offizielle Pause, doch da nur noch sie beide im Spiel waren, konnte er es sich leisten, einen kleinen Abstecher zur Bar zu machen. „Geht auf mich“, rief sie dem Barmann zu, keck und aufgedreht, wie sie war.

„Vorsicht, junge Dame.“ Lieutenant Stenman ließ sich schwer in den Sessel neben sie fallen. Ganz nüchtern wirkte er nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich war das verbliebene Kleingeld für Drinks draufgegangen. Das hieß nicht, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Thomas Stenman war vieles, unter anderem auch ein korrupter Cop. Ein grundsätzliches Empfinden, was richtig und was falsch war, hatte er aber nicht verloren. Es mochte vielleicht seinem früheren Idealismus geschuldet sein, diese Frau, dieses Mädchen, dieses halbe Kind hier zu warnen. „Sie haben heute Nacht viel gewonnen, Missy. Lassen Sie’s gut sein. Nehmen Sie das Geld und schauen Sie zu, dass Sie aus der Stadt verschwinden. Der gute Frankie hat einen ordentlichen Hals auf Sie.“

„Und?“

„Und ich werde Sie nicht beschützen.“ Er klang abgebrühter, als er wirklich war.

„Warum sind Sie dann überhaupt Cop geworden?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging er zu seinem Drink an der Bar zurück. _Armes Ding, dachte er. Das wird nicht gut enden. Im besten Fall wirst du alles verlieren. Nur. Im schlechtesten Fall wirst du alles gewinnen. Und dann, dann hast du richtig verloren …_

Der Croupier räusperte sich vernehmlich. Carbone kehrte zum Spieltisch zurück, Ava beendete das Türmchenbauen mit ihren Chips. Gespannte Stille trat ein. „Wie wär’s, wenn wir den Einsatz erhöhen?“, schlug Carbone vor. „Wie klingt 50.000?“

„Klingt billig“, konterte sie frech.

Beide tätigten das entsprechende Ante. Die Karten wurden dann gemischt und sie durfte abheben. Herz-Dame. Behalten oder verwerfen? Sie entschied sich für Ersteres. Beim Vergeben der Hold-Karten erhielt sie noch eine Herz-Zehn. Nicht schlecht. Sie hatte schon einmal zwei Karten derselben Farbe. Keine schlechten Voraussetzungen für einen Flush. Vielleicht sogar einen Straight Flush? Ava erhöhte auf 100.000. Carbone zog mit. Sie erhöhte auf 150.000. Wieder zog er mit. Und das, ohne noch die Gemeinschaftskarten gesehen zu haben. Er muss eine verdammte gute Hand haben. Oder er musste verdammt hoch bluffen. Letzteres nahm Ava nicht an. Er hatte gerade mal noch 100.000 in Chips übrig. Der Croupier drehte die ersten drei Karten auf. Karo-Drei, Herz-Bube, Herz-König. Avas Pulsschlag erreichte eine neue Geschwindigkeit. Herz-Bube und Herz-König! Sie war dem Straight Flush so nah wie noch nie. Straight Flush, die zweithöchste Hand, die man haben konnte. 0,00135 % Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man einen Straight Flush bekommt. „Ich erhöhe“, sprach sie dann.

„Madame setzte 200.000. Monsieur?“

Carbone zögerte. Dabei biss er durch auf seine Unterlippe. Dann zog er mit. Die Turn-Karte wurde aufgedeckt. Kreuz-Ass. Für Ava völlig wertlos. Plötzlich schien ihr Magen Achterbahn zu fahren, immer abwärts, immer abwärts. Sie schien auf dem Grund zu zerschellen, als Carbone grinsend sagte: „All-in.“ Er schob seine restlichen Chips, ungefähr 60.000, in die Mitte. „Hold oder Fold?“

Ava wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Er triumphierte so offen, zu offen. Falten lagen um seine Augenwinkel, sein Grinsen und seine Freude waren damit echt. Sie vermutete eine Kombination mit der zuletzt aufgedeckten Karte, mit dem Kreuz-Ass. Was könnte er nur haben? Flush, Straight, Four of a hand, Three of a kind? Ihr Blick ging zwischen der Summe des Pools und ihren verbliebenen Chips hin und her. Hold: Sollte sie das Spiel gewinnen, ginge sie mit über 700.000 raus. Sollte sie verlieren, verlöre sie alles. Fold: Rückzug und mit 290.000 rausgehen. Es wäre fünfmal so viel wie der Betrag, mit dem sie eingestiegen. Keine schlechte Gewinnquote. Eigentlich eine gute Quote. Eine verdammte gute Quote. Aber wenn sie die Höhe des Chippools bedachte … Knapp eine Dreiviertelmillion! Freiheit, hier bin ich! Liebe Mitmenschen, fickt euch ins Knie! „Madame?“, fragte nun der Croupier.

Sie zögerte noch immer und das Gemurmel um den Spieltisch herum irritiert sie zusätzlich. Das hatte es bisher noch nie getan. Sie konnte hören, wie man nun auf ihnen, Carbone und sie, Wetten abschloss. Würde sie ihre Position halten oder aufgeben? Und wer hätte die bessere Hand? Ava musterte die Zuschauer kurz. Lieutenant Stenman fiel ihr dabei ins Auge. Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. _Fold, Mädchen_ , schien er ihr sagen zu wollen. _Fold, Mädchen_ , sagte ihr die kalte Logik. _Hold_ , säuselte das Geld, und es säuselte so süß und lieblich, dass Ava ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. „Ich gehe mit.“

Sie schob all ihre Chips zur Mitte hin. Der Croupier deckte die River-Karte auf. Herz-Ass. „Yes“, zischte Carbone.

Ava hörte ihn nicht, sie hörte nur ihr Blut in ihren Ohren pochen. Ihr sonstiger Körper war taub. „Showdown. Monsieur?“ Carbone deckte seine beiden Hold-Karten auf. Pik-Ass und Karo-Ass. Beide schob er zu der aufgedeckten Kreuz-Ass und der Herz-Ass. „Monsieur hat Four of a hand mit dem höchsten Kartenwert. Madame?“

Ihr Zeigefinger hatte kein Gefühl mehr, als sie den Herz-Bube, den Herz-König, die Herz-Ass zu sich heranzog. Sie ergänzte sie mit ihren eigenen Karten. Schweigen, dann brach sich das Staunen die Bahn. Die zuschauenden Herren redeten durcheinander, deuten unverblümt auf den Tisch. Der Croupier nickte langsam, zu sich selbst, nur Carbone blieb völlig regungslos. Sie spürte, wie langsam wieder ein Gefühl in ihren Körper zurückkehrte, wie langsam ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht kroch. Sie sah auf ihre Karten nieder, als müsste sie sich aufs Neue versichern, dass es wahr war. Herz-Ass, Herz-König, Herz-Dame, Herz-Bube, Herz-Zehn. Ein Straight von einer Farbe mit der Ass als höchste Karte. Es war ein Royal Flush, die höchste Hand, die man haben konnte, die seltenste Hand bei einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 0,00015 %. Faktisch hatte sie gewonnen, doch sie hatte so hoch gewonnen, wie man nur gewinnen konnte. „Madame gewinnt“, stellte der Croupier. Es war überaus überflüssig. Er schob ihr alle Chips des Pools zu.

Wie weich doch ihre Beine waren, als sie aufstand. Sie nahm einen Chip mit einer großen weißen 1 und warf sie dem Croupier zu. Er dankte ihr lächelnd. 1.000 Dollar Trinkgeld waren schließlich nicht zu verachten. 1.000 Dollar Trinkgeld waren nichts, worauf es Ava noch ankam. Einen weiteren 1er-Chip schnipste sie zur Bar hinüber, für ihre und für Carbones Drinks. Mr. Favre, durch den Croupier herbeigerufen, kam mit dem gepanzerten Koffer, in dem das Bargeld eingelagert wurde. Sie wartete geduldig, bis er ihre Chips gezählt hatte und die entsprechende Menge an Scheinen hervorholte. Carbone war schon verschwunden, Lieutenant Stenman setzte kopfschüttelnd seinen Hut auf. Es dauerte entnervend lange, bis er ihr das Bargeld ausgezahlt hatte. Ava sah sich in der Zwischenzeit um. Es war nur noch einer von den Geschäftsmännern anwesend, der von ihr als Lackaffe Bezeichnete. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, wie zuvor. Sie schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung, wie zuvor.

Das Bargeld war endlich ausgezahlt. 723.600 Dollar. Sie stopfte alles in ihr kleines, billiges Paillettenhandtäschchen. Dann, endlich konnte sie den hinteren Raum verlassen. Im vorderen Bereich war nicht viel los, das _Elysium_ war keines der Top-Kasinos von Gotham. Ein zu guter Ruf, eine zu hohe Bekanntheit würde das wahre Geschäft, die illegalen Turniere, nur behindern. Sie ging an den wenigen Zockern vorbei zur Damentoilette. Kaum in einer Kabine angelangt musste sie sich übergeben. Ihren ganzen Mageninhalt, die Burger und Fritten, die sie früher am Abend noch gegessen hatte, und die Drinks erbrach sie, bis sie nur noch bittere Galle im Mund schmeckte. Es war der Stress, die Anspannung, die erst jetzt von ihr abfiel.

Ava rappelte sich hoch und verließ die Kabine. Am Waschbecken spülte sie ihren Mund aus, wusch ihre klammen Hände, wusch ihr mit Schweißperlen bedecktes Gesicht. Das Geräusch der Tür und hereinkommende Schritte ignorierte sie. „Na, Schätzchen, bereit für die After-Show-Party?“

Sie schoss hoch. Ein grinsender Frankie Carbone stand hinter ihr. Er hielt einen Seitenschneider in der Hand.

 

 


	4. Das Glück, Pech zu haben?

Ava starrte Carbones Spiegelbild an. Ihre dunklen Augen wanderten zu dem Seitenschneider, den er in der Rechten hielt. „Was wollen Sie?“, sprach sie leise, sprach sie beherrscht. Noch.

Er grinste. Dann griff er in ihr schwarzes Haar und knallte ihren Kopf gegen den Spiegel. „Wir haben noch ‘ne Rechnung offen, Schätzchen.“ Er warf sie auf den gefliesten Boden. Sie keuchte, schnappte nach Luft. Der Raum drehte sich um sie, ihr Schädel dröhnte, heißes Blut umfloss ihr rechtes Auge, lief langsam über ihre Wange. Carbone kniete neben ihr. Er griff wieder in ihr Haar, um ihren Kopf anzuheben. „Du hast mich nicht nur abgezogen, Mädchen, du hast mich verarscht“, wisperte er. Die beherrschte Tonlage machte die Situation umso bedrohlicher. „Hast du überhaupt ‘ne Ahnung, wen du gefickt hast? Du hast einen Franco Carbone gefickt. Du hast ihn tief in den Arsch gefickt, und das vor seinen Freunden. Das war nicht nett, Süße, das war gar – nicht – nett!“ Ein frontaler Faustschlag verdunkelte ihre Sicht. Sie hörte Carbones Stimme, verwaschen, verzerrt, wie eine schlechte Tonaufnahme. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen könnte, als ihr Blick wieder klar wurde, sah sie, wie er ihr Handtäschchen plünderte. Die Bündel an Geldscheinen steckte er in die Innenseite seiner speckigen Lederjacke.

„Fick‘ dich! Fick‘ dich, du Arsch! Das gehört mir! Es gehört mir!!!“, schrie sie. Ihre Stimme war schrill, heiser, sie überschlug sich beim Schreien.

„Ja?“ Carbone kam mit beschwingten Schritten auf sie zu. Die gerade durch seine Finger gewanderten Scheine hatte seine Laune gehoben. Seinen Zorn hatten sie nicht beschwichtigt. „Hast du dir fair erspielt, was? Mit deinem Zauberhändchen, nicht wahr? Zeig’s doch mal her.“ Ihre Hände, zu Fäusten geballt, drückte sie an ihre Brust. „Fass‘ mal mit an.“ Das ging an den Mann, der stumm neben der Tür lehnte. Er sah aus, wie man sich einen tumben Gehilfen vorstellte, und mehr war er auch nicht.  Er drückte sie nach unten, als wollte er sie auf den Fliesen zerquetschen. Carbone packte ihren rechten Arm und spreizte ihre Hand brutal auf. „‘n hübsches Händchen hast du, meine Süße. So zart, ganz filigran, ganz … zerbrechlich.“ Er bog ihren Zeigefinger nach hinten, bis sie schrie. „Tut weh, was?“ Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „Ich hab‘ da was, das noch viel mehr weh tut …“ Er holte den Seitenschneider wieder aus der Hosentasche. „Na komm‘ …“ Er zwängte ihren kleinen Finger zwischen die Kneifscheren.

„Nein, bitte!“ Ihr Atem ging pfeifend, klang wimmernd. Ihr war übel vor Schmerz und Angst. „Ich hab‘ nicht getrickst, ich schwör’s! Ich schwör’s!“, plapperte sie.

„Wie hast du dann gewonnen?“ Er drückte den Seitenschneider ein Stückchen zu. Die Scheren schnitten die Haut an. Sie zuckte, wand sich, zischte durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„I-ich kann die Menschen lesen.“ Carbone hoch die angegrauten Augenbrauen. „Die Tells, ich kann die Tells erkennen“, redete sie, schnell atmend, schnell weiter. „Der Senator, der war so leicht zu durchschauen, der hat überhaupt nicht bluffen können. Und der Medienfuzzi, der hat immer an den Zähnen gelutscht, wenn er nervös wurde, und sein Auge hat so gezuckt. Ich kann das, ich kann die Tells, die Zeichen lesen, nur das war es, sonst nichts, ich hab‘ nicht getrickst, hab‘ nur aufgepasst.“

Der Mafioso hatte ihren Redeschwall mit regungsloser Miene quittiert. „Und womit habe ich mich verraten?“

„Ich weiß nicht-“ Er drückte den Schneider weiter zusammen. „Oh Gott!“, schrie sie auf. Ein Brennen und ein Pochen schoss wie ein Lavastrom durch ihre Hand, durch ihren Arm. Sie strampelte, kämpften gegen den Griff des anderen Mannes. Ausrichten konnte sie nichts. „Der Kiefer, der angespannte Kiefer! Sonst nichts.“

„Nur das?“

„Nur das!“

„Und so hast mich geschlagen?“ Ava nickte heftig. „Und du bist dir sicher, nicht doch getrickst zu haben?“ Wie süßlich-sarkastisch er seine Stimme doch klingen lassen konnte. Wieder nickte sie, ängstlich-panisch. „Weißt du was, Mädchen? Ich glaube dir.“ Er nickte, er lächelte. „Also dann …“ Er zog ihre Hand empor, sodass Ava sie sehen konnte, und umfasste den Griff des Seitenschneiders mit neuem Elan.

„Nein! Ich schwör’-“

„Ich scheiß‘ auf deine Schwüre! Dein Zauberhändchen hat mich vorgeführt, Schätzchen, und dafür bezahlst du jetzt mit deinen Fingern. Ja, du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich werde dir einfach deine hübschen, zarten Fingerchen abschneiden. Es wird allen anderen eine Lehre sein.“

Alles um Ava nahm einen unwirklichen, einen traumhaften Charakter an. Sie sah nichts anderes als die beiden metallenen, blutigen Schneiden um ihren Finger herum. Sie hörte nichts anderes als ihren eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren dröhnen. Und so, im Zustande des Schocks, der Agonie, bemerkte sie nicht, dass eine weitere Person die Szenerie betreten hatte. Auch die beiden Männer hatten den Herrn nicht bemerkt, der die Ereignisse schon eine ganze Weile verfolgte. Jetzt schaltete er sich ein. „Eine Lehre, in der Tat. Sie wird sie lehren, dass Sie ein schlechter Verlierer sind.“

„Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie weiterkommen, Sionis!“, bellte Carbone. „Das hier geht nur sie und mich was an!“

„Wissen Sie, Frankie“, er strich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen seinen Anzug glatt, „keiner wird mehr mit Ihnen spielen wollen, wenn er im Falle eines Siegs seine Finger einbüßt …“

Carbone kniff die Augen zusammen, als er vom seiner knienden Position aufstand. Ava, die flach auf den Boden gedrückt war, atmete auf, als ihr Finger aus den Scheren befreit wurde. „Kümmern Sie sich nicht um meine Angelegenheiten, dann kümmern wir uns nicht um Ihre Angelegenheiten“, zischte er und tippte seinem Gegenüber mit dem Seitenschneider gegen die Brust. „Und was die Finger der Schlampe angeben: Die werde ich morgen als Sonder-Einsatz ins Spiel bringen. Psychologische Taktik, verstehen Sie?“

„Und bestimmt werden Sie Ihre Kumpane einweihen, wessen Finger das auch sind …“

Der Mafioso kniff wieder die Augen zusammen. Den Sarkasmus hatte er durchaus wahrgenommen. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

„Nun …“, er deutete ein ahnungsloses Schulterzucken an, „es ist doch nicht so, dass Finger etwas Unikales wären …“ Wieder ließ er den Satz bedeutungsschwer auslaufen. Wieder schien Carbone nicht zu begreifen, was er andeutete. Also wurde er klarer. „Was unterscheiden denn ihre Finger von anderen Frauenfingern? Nichts, würde ich behaupten. Verstehen Sie jetzt, Frankie?“

„Ja, so langsam begreife ich …“ Carbone blickte hinunter auf ihre Hand. Sie war schlank, zierlich, elegant, was noch auf Zigtausende von Frauenhänden zutraf. „Ich soll dem guten Senator und dem braven Lieutenant also ‘n paar andere Weiberfinger präsentieren.“ Er grinste kalt. „Sagen Sie, was für ein Interesse haben Sie an der Kleinen? Wollen Sie sie flachlegen?“

„Sagen wir es so: Ich bin in ihrem Zauberhändchen genau interessiert wie Sie.“

„Ach so, Pokern und Investmentbanking als zwei Seiten einer Medaille, sozusagen.“

„Sozusagen.“

„So so …“, machte Carbone. Er war ins Grübeln geraten, die helle Flamme seines Zornes war vorläufig erloschen. Es war der geeignete Zeitpunkt für Sionis, das Scheckheft zu zücken.

„Sie haben heute Nacht nicht wenig gewonnen.“ Mit feinem Spott nickte er zu Avas Handtäschchen, das entleert auf dem Boden lag. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich die Summe verdopple?“

„Hier geht es nicht ums Geld.“

„Es geht immer ums Geld, Frankie. Bei uns allen.“

Beide Männer führten ein stummes Duell mit ihren Blicken. Franco Carbone wusste, dass er einer entsprechend hohen Summe nicht widerstehen konnte. Richard Sionis wusste das ebenfalls. Geld, das war es, wofür Franco Carbone lebte, er, der stets bankrotte Mafiachef, der nie gelernt hatte, vernünftig mit Geld umzugehen, weil er nie den Zwang gehabt hatte, vernünftig mit Geld umzugehen. „Ich will ‘ne Million! Bar ausgezahlt auf die Hand.“

Sionis hob zwar die Augenbrauen, doch schrieb dann mit neutraler Miene. Eine furchtbare Stille herrschte im Raum. Es war die Ruhe nach dem Sturm, wenn man das hinterbliebene Trümmerfeld begutachtete. „Sie können ihn sofort einlösen“, er reichte ihm den abgerissenen Scheck. „Die Schweizer halten in der Regel immer genug Bargeld parat.“

Noch immer hielt er Carbone den Scheck entgegen, in dem ein heftiger Kampf zwischen seiner Geldgier und seinem verletzten Ego tobte. Er machte einen Schritt auf Ava zu, die noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war. Abermals riss er ihren Kopf empor. „Lass‘ dich hier nie wieder sehen, Kleines. Tauchst du hier nochmals auf, bist du tot. Tauchst du in einem anderen Kasino der Stadt auf, bist du tot. Solltest du mich jemals wieder demütigen, lass‘ ich dir die Seele aus dem Leib ficken. Hast du das verstanden?“ Seine Stimme, obwohl ruhig, beinahe leise, war für jeden klar verständlich gewesen. Sie nickte überdeutlich. Ganz ohne Revanche wollte Carbone dann doch nicht abziehen. Also schlug er ihr nochmals gezielt ins Gesicht. Ava war, als habe sie eine Abrisskugel getroffen. Das Einatmen durch die Nase verursachte plötzlich große Mühe, ihr Blickfeld verdunkelte sich.

Als sich ihr Umfeld wieder aufhellte, war von Carbone und seinem Genossen keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Sie rappelte sich mühsam auf. Der ihr unbekannte Mann half ihr nicht. Stattdessen betrachtete er mit Neugierde und Selbstgefälligkeit. Auch sie sah ihn sich jetzt genauer an: Es war der Kerl, der sie schon zuvor an der Bar so aufdringlich angestarrt hatte. Dem sie so arrogant den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Von dem sie angenommen hatte, er wolle sie nur flachlegen, aber jetzt … Sie wusste in keiner Weise, was sie von ihm halten sollte. „Sie müssen das Geld auch locker sitzen haben, was?“ Sie klang kecker, als sie sich fühlte. Mit einer aufgeplatzten Augenbraue und einer gebrochenen Nase, knapp der Neuinterpretation einer mittelalterlichen Foltermethode entkommen, war das auch kein Wunder.

„Sie sind unerschütterlich, wie ich sehe. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt.“

Sie zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. Er lächelte daraufhin, ganz unmerklich. Es war ein so überhebliches Lächeln, dass Ava ihm zu gerne eine runtergehauen hätte. Ihr Zorn war aber nur eine Reaktion auf die Todesangst, die sie gerade noch gehabt hatte, gleich der Aggressivität eines Tieres, das in die Enge getrieben worden war. Dieser Zorn, diese Aggressivität flaute nun ab und machte der Erkenntnis, was gerade eben passiert war, Platz. Die Erkenntnis war niederschlagend: Alles war weg, alles, woraufhin sie so hart gearbeitet hatte, alles, was ihr eine Zukunft hätte bieten können. Alles. Alles war weg. Alles. Alles … Und wie die Erkenntnis ins Gehirn einsickerte, begannen Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Starr blickte sie geradeaus, bar jeder Emotion, als sie ihr Handtäschchen aufhob. Starr blickte sie drein, blickte ihn an, als er das Seidentaschentuch aus seiner Jackettasche zog, um ihre Wangen abzutupfen. Jung war er nicht mehr, sondern bereits in dem Alter, das die Männer allzu gerne als das beste bezeichneten. Sie schätzte ihn auf Ende Vierzig, Anfang Fünfzig, einzelne graue Strähnen durchzogen sein dunkles Haar, einige Falten lagen um Augen- und Mundwinkel. In seiner Jugend mussten er einmal ein Frauenschwarm gewesen sein. Auch jetzt war er noch ein ausnehmend gutaussehender Mann. Der permanent blasierte Gesichtsausdruck trug dazu nicht unerheblich bei, wie Ava eingestehen musste. Sie hatte sich wieder soweit im Griff und schwankte nun, ob sie sich bedanken solle. Es wäre ein Gebot der Höflichkeit, doch solche Argumentationen waren ihr herzlich egal. Sie fürchtete, er könne sogleich eine Gegenleistung verlangen. Es war eine Million gewesen, eine gottverdammte, eine verfickte Million Dollar, die er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, für ihre Finger gezahlt hatte. _Natürlich erwartet er da eine Gegenleistung, alles andere wäre ja auch selten dumm! Bestimmt will er …_ Die Vorstellung, ihm sexuell zu Diensten zu sein, hatte einen befremdlichen Effekt auf sie: Angst und Aufregung.

Bevor ihre Phantasie weitere Blüten treiben konnte, ließ seine Stimme sie aufschauen: „Dass Sie noch etwas derangiert sind, ist verständlich. Ich möchte Sie bitten, morgen früh in mein Büro zu kommen, um weitere Details zu besprechen.“ Er hielt ihr eine Visitenkarte hin. _Sionis Investment_ , las sie darauf. _CEO & Owner: Richard Sionis_, gefolgt von Adress- und Kommunikationsangaben.

„Was ... genau wollen Sie da besprechen?“, fragte sie.

Ihr Misstrauen war so offenkundig, dass es Sionis amüsierte. „Was glauben Sie denn, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen will?“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie haben heute und in den vergangenen Nächten einige interessante Eigenschaften zur Schau gestellt: Mut, Raffinesse, taktisches Geschick, und nicht zuletzt die Bereitschaft, aufs Ganze zu gehen. Leute wie Sie sind in der Branche des Investmentbankings wertvolles Humankapitel.“ Er besah sie nochmals von oben bis unten. „Kommen Sie morgen zwischen 9.30 und 10 Uhr. Und seien Sie pünktlich.“

„Ich bin aber gar keine Bankerin“, rief sie ihm hinterher.

Mit der Hand auf der Türklinke hielt er inne. „Glauben Sie, ich wäre mir dessen nicht bewusst?“ Er hob die Augenbrauen. Sie kam sich recht dumm vor. „Und lassen Sie Ihre Nase richten. Der Wert von weiblichem Humankapitel hängt inoffiziell auch vom Erscheinungsbild ab.“

„Arschloch“, murmelte sie, kaum dass er den Raum verlassen hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie ihn nicht nicht-leiden. Sie vermochte ihn nicht einzuschätzen, das traf es genauer.

Die Visitenkarte steckte sie in das leere Handtäschchen, sein Seidentaschentuch presste sie auf die blutende Nase. So stolz sie das Kasino betreten hatte, so kleinlaut versuchte sie jetzt, sich hinauszustehlen. Bis auf eins, zwei neugierige Blick von Seiten der wenigen Gäste und einen bemüht neutralen Ausdruck des Türstehers gelang es ihr auch. Draußen stellte sie fest, dass es in Strömen regnete, aber es regnete nicht nur, es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Sie rannte bis zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station, was genügte, um bis auf die Unterwäsche durchnässt zu werden. In Ermangelung auch nur eines Cents sah sie Schwarzfahren als gerechtfertigte Option, um nach Hause zu kommen. Etwas von der Glückssträhne am früheren Abend musste noch übrig gewesen sein, da sie keinem Fahrkartenkontrolleur begegnete. Am Bahnhof stieg sie in Richtung jener Vorstadt um, an deren Rand der Zirkus seinen jährlichen Platz hatte. Als sie die Metrostation verließ, regnete es noch immer. Sie gab es auf, zu rennen.

Es war eine traurige, eine erbärmliche Gestalt, die zur dieser nächtlichen Stunde zwischen den Wohnwagen hindurchschlich. In den meisten brannte noch Licht. Es war dem Regen geschuldet, dass man sich heute ins Innere zurückgezogen hatte. In den lauen Sommernächten pflegte man nach der Hauptvorstellung noch lange draußen zu sitzen und gemeinschaftlich zu grillen. Das war heute wohl buchstäblich ins Wasser gefallen. Ava war froh darum. Es ermöglichte ihr, ungesehen ihren Wohnwagen zu erreichen. Der erste Weg führte sie ins Bad, wo sie die nasse Kleidung vom Körper schälte. Über die tiefen Einschnitte um ihren kleinen Finger klebte sie einige Pflaster. Für ihren mutmaßlich angebrochenen oder gar gebrochenen Zeigefinger schnitt sie von ihrer Zahnbürste den Kopf ab. Den Stiel wickelte sie mit einer Bandage um den Finger, um diesen zu stabilisieren. Dann holte sie tief Luft, bevor sie ihren Nasenrücken abtastete. Er war bereits dick angeschwollen. Trotzdem war der Bruch deutlich zu spüren. Sie holte abermals tief Luft und schob sich ein Handtuch zwischen die Zähne, um darauf zu beißen. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Nase wieder zurechtzurücken.

 


	5. Das Vorstellungsgespräch

Die Tür zum Wohnwagen der Ciceros stand offen. Jerome klopfte an. „Oh, Mr. Cicero, hallo“, sagte er.

Paul saß am schmalen Küchentisch. Er hatte eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich. „Guten Morgen, Jerome. Schon so früh wach?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Mum … betreibt grade Frühsport. Wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine.“

„Ich kann es mir denken. Du möchtest zu Ava?“

„Wenn Sie’s erlauben.“

„Aber Jerome, da musst du doch nicht fragen.“

Der Rotschopf lächelte, als er über die Leiter nach oben unters Dach kletterte. Pauls Anwesenheit bedeutete, dass Ava und er die Finger voneinander lassen mussten. Aber auch seiner Mutter wegen waren beide gewillt, niemanden wissen zu lassen, dass sie mehr als Freunde waren. Lila konnte Ava nicht gerade gut leiden. Warum, das wussten beide nicht. So hart es für Jerome war, Lilas abfällige Bemerkungen über sie ohne Widerworte zu ertragen, so egal war es Ava selbst. „Hey, Schönheit …“, wisperte er. Sie lag auf der Seite, die Beine angezogen, ganz unter der Decke verborgen. Er legte sich neben sie, schmiegte seine Brust an ihren Rücken. Sie regte sich nicht. So begann er ihren Nacken mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken.

„Verpiss‘ dich“, kam es giftig zurück. Jerome musste kichern.

„Aufgewacht, du Schlafmütze“, neckte er sie weiter. Ava setzte sich abrupt auf. „Oh fuck …“ Genauso sah sie aus: Ihr Gesicht war voller Schrammen, der Riss über ihrer rechten Augenbraue war mit schwarzem Blut verkrustet. Am markantesten war aber ihre Nase, über die eine doppelte Lage Mulltuch geklebt war. Sie machte einen zischenden Laut, als er den Mund öffnete und deutete dann nach unten. Das Letzte, was sie nach dieser Nacht ohne Schlaf und voller Schmerzen noch brauchte, war die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters und der anderen Zirkusleute. Sie sah Jerome noch einen Moment an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, eine tiefe Falte lag zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Dann wandte sie sich ab. Der Wecker sagte ihr, dass es kurz vor halb neun war. Erst, für ihren üblichen Tagesrhythmus. Schon, für heute. Sie musste das Klingeln überhört haben, da der Wecker auf acht Uhr eingestellt war. Letzte Nacht hatte sie mit sich gerungen, ob sie das seltsame Angebot des seltsamen Mannes annehmen solle. Es kam ihr nicht koscher vor. Es klang einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Aber was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Nach der letzten Nacht nicht mehr viel. Und sie war noch zu jung, um sich in ihr Schicksal als wandernde Schaustellerin zu fügen. „Ava …“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum, schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen und noch weniger die Nerven dazu.

Mit schmerzenden Glieder kletterte sie die Leiter hinunter. „Morgen, Dad“, nuschelte sie.

„Guten Morgen, Kind. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Ava glaubte, einen gewissen Ton in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen zu haben. Als wüsste er mehr, als er zeigte. „Klar, wie immer.“

„Bist du erkältet? Du klingst, als wäre deine Nase verstopft.“

Sie verfluchte im Stummen das scharfe Gehör ihres Vaters. „Ja … Bin gestern noch in den Regen geraten.“ Sie hustete demonstrativ. Jerome, der von oben heruntersah, drohte sie mit dem verletzten Zeigefinger. Sie machte damit die Bewegung, als schneide sie eine Kehle durch. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war seine Art, seine Zustimmung auszudrücken, auch wenn er damit nicht einverstanden war.

Er kroch wieder zurück in das Bett, das von ihr noch warm war. Das Kissen roch noch nach ihren Haaren, roch nach Geborgenheit, nach Zärtlichkeit, nach Liebe. Auch die Decke roch nach ihr, nach ihrer warmen Haut, nach ihrem frischen Schweiß. Normalerweise hätte Jerome seine Nase darin versenkt, hätte von ihr geträumt, wie er es immer tat, wenn er bei ihr übernachtet hatte. Heute war aber nichts normal. Was war geschehen? Was hatte man ihr angetan? Wer hatte ihr das angetan? Einem Gedanken folgend fasste er zwischen Matratze und Bettumfassung. Das Kuvert, in dem sie all ihr Geld aufbewahrt hatte, war fort. Er sah sich nach ihrem Handtäschchen um. Es lag zerknüllt am Bettende. Auch hier befand sich kein einzelner Cent mehr, dafür aber ein blutiges Taschentuch. Es war aus feinstem Material und hatte die eingestickten Initiale R.S. Daneben befand sich noch eine Visitenkarte irgendeines Bankmenschen, die er durchlas. Wie Ava an die genommen war? Spätestens jetzt war Jeromes Neugierde geweckt worden. Sie kannte keine Grenzen und hatte ihn schon so manches Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

„Gib‘ her.“ Ava war zurückgekehrt und steckte die Hand nach ihrem Täschchen aus. Jerome stopfte Taschentuch und Visitenkarte zurück, bevor er es ihr hinunterreichte. Seine Spionagetätigkeit quittierte sie mit einem bösen Blick. Das war eines der Dinge, die sie an Jerome weniger gut leiden konnte. Sie sah es als Einschränkung ihrer Freiheit, wenn er in ihren Sachen herumstöberte. Er sah es als Zeichen seiner Zuneigung, dass er sich für sie interessierte. Wo sie sich im Alltag mehr Unabhängigkeit wünschte, wünschte er sich mehr Nähe. Und wo sie sich mehr Nähe wünschte, nämlich in geistigen Dinge, war er mit dem Status quo zufrieden. Denn mochten beide auch 16 Jahre alt sein, war sie bereits eine Frau und er noch ein Kind. Entsprechend unterschiedlich waren ihre Interessen, entsprechend unterschiedlich waren ihre Vorstellungen und Ziele für ihr Leben.

„Kann ich mitkommen?“, fragte er, als sie in ihre weißen Sommersandalen schlüpfte. In Verbindung mit dem knappen geblümten Sommerkleid und ihrem schwarzen Haar, das offen herabfiel, wurde sie wie selten ihrem Alter gerecht.

„Nein“, antwortete sie knapp.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Kind?“, fragte jetzt auch noch Paul.

„In die Stadt.“

„Was willst du dort?“

„Kannst du’s nicht voraussagen?“ Keine Sekunde später hatte sie schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihren Vater so angefaucht zu haben. Entschuldigen wollte sie sich trotzdem nicht. Was nervte er sie auch? Sonst hatte es ihn nie interessiert, wo sie sich herumgetrieben hatte. „Wir sehen uns dann später. Bye, Dad.“

Sie verließ den Wohnwagen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Hauptstraße. Jeromes Stimme erklang hinter ihr. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Warte halt mal …“ Er hatte sie endlich eingeholt. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist? Schau‘ dich mal an … Bist du überfallen worden oder was?“

„Kann man sagen.“ Sie hatten die Metrostation erreicht, wo Ava vor der Karte mit dem Liniennetz anhielt. Sie studierte den zu nehmenden Weg. Ihr Ziel lag mitten in Gotham Downtown, beinahe gegenüber der Börse und mitten im Geschäftsdistrikt. Als sie die Station betreten wollte und Jerome ihr wieder wie ein Hündchen folgte, boxte sie ihm gegen die Brust. „Alter, was willst du? Denk‘ nicht mal dran, mir zu folgen. Ich hab‘ echt keinen Bock, dass du es mir versaust! Renn‘ heim zu deiner Mama, die wird schon die halbe Siedlung zusammenbrüllen, damit du ihr den Kaffee ans Bett bringst.“ Sie schnaubte. Ihr Blick war so vernichtend, dass Jeromes Gesicht so rot wie sein Haar wurde.

„Warum bist du so gemein, Ava?“, flüsterte er. Den Blick hatte er auf den Boden gerichtet, mit seinen geflickten Sneakers scharrte er einige Zigarettenkippen hin und her. Obwohl es sie war, die all die Verletzungen trug, war er es, der wie ein verprügelter Hund aussah. Der Drang war groß, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, seinen Kopf an ihren jugendlich-schmalen Busen zu drücken. Noch größer war ihr Wille, sich von ihm nicht schon wieder manipulieren zu lassen.

„Geh‘ jetzt einfach, okay? Ich komme schon allein zurecht.“

So ließ sie ihn stehen. Wieder bediente sie sich der Möglichkeit des Schwarzfahrens. Wieder hatte sie das Glück, auf keinen Kontrolleur zu stoßen. Pech hatte sie allerdings, in die späte Phase des morgendlichen Berufsverkehrs hineinzukommen. Sie wurde angerempelt, gestoßen, man trat auf ihre nackten Zehen, ein ausgestreckter Arm traf ihre verletzte Nase. Der daran schuldigen Frau trat sie dafür gegen das Schienbein. Nach einer nervenzehrenden Fahrt inklusive zweimaligen Umsteigens schritt sie die Stufen zum Geschäftsviertel empor. Wie in der U-Bahn war es ein Gedränge, Herren in feinen Anzügen, Damen in schicken Kostümen eilten zur Straße hoch und zerstreuten sich in alle Richtungen. Ava ging langsameren Schrittes voran. Sie hielt zuerst Ausschau nach Straßenschildern und Hausnummern. Es stellte sich als unnötig heraus, als ihr Blick nach oben wanderte. Die größten Türme, wahre Wolkenkratzer, trugen verschiedene Namen. _Wayne_ las sie dort und noch einige andere, darunter auch _Sionis_. Auf diesen Turm hin hielt sie zu. Auf den Weg dorthin dämmerte ihr, wie dieser Sionis ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Million hatte zahlen können. Wenn ihm dieser Wolkenkratzer gehörte … Je weiter sie kam, desto geringer wurde ihr Selbstwertgefühl. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, auf sein Angebot einzugehen. Was zur Hölle sah er nur in ihr? Vom Investmentbanking hatte sie so viel Ahnung wie vom Tuten und Blasen. Himmel nochmal, sie hatte doch noch nicht einmal eine Schule besucht! Bis zu ihrem 11. Lebensjahr waren sie und Jerome von ihrer Mutter Gemma unterrichtet worden. Nach deren Tod waren sie dann die meiste Zeit sich selbst überlassen gewesen. Lila hatte es nicht gekümmert, Paul hatte sich darum nicht kümmern können. Sie war mit ihren Liebhabern beschäftigt gewesen, er damit, sich in seinem neuen Leben in der Dunkelheit zurechtzufinden.

Sie atmete tief durch, strich ihr ungebügeltes Kleid glatt und einige Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren. Dann betrat sie das Gebäude. Allein das Foyer war so gewaltig, dass das gesamte Zirkuszelt hineingepasst hätte. Glas und Marmor, schwarz und weiß, waren die vorherrschenden Bauelemente. Die Wachmänner beäugten sie skeptisch, doch ließen sie, nachdem sie sich in die Besucherliste eingetragen hatte, passieren. Sie gesellte sich zu einem der Fahrstühle. In ihrer Naivität hatte sie angenommen, die Firma beanspruche das ganze Gebäude für sich. Stattdessen befand sie sich nur in den oberen Stockwerken. Dort angekommen sah sie sich um. Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor so fehl am Platze gefunden. Allein schon ihre legere Kleidung passte nicht zu dem Business-Dresscode, den alle anderen trugen. „Kann man Ihnen behilflich sein?“ Das kam von der Dame, die an einer Art Rezeption saß. Sie war mittelalt und wirkte mittelinteressiert, als sie Ava musterte.

„Hallo … Ich sollte hierkommen.“ Sie gab ihr die Visitenkarte. Die Dame brach in ein Kichern aus, das mitleidig und herablassend zugleich war.

„Sie wollen bei Mr. Sionis selbst einen Termin haben?“

„Denken Sie, ich bin zum Spaß hier, wenn ich sonst noch schlafen könnte?“, gab Ava frech zurück.

Die Dame räusperte sich. „Ich muss Sie nun bitten, sich zu entfernen. Andernfalls sehe ich mich genötigt, den Sicherheitsdienst zu informieren.“

„Was ist Ihr Problem, Lady? Ich-“

Hier schaltete sich eine andere Dame ein. „Sie müssen die Frau mit der Zauberhand sein. Nun ja, eher das Mädchen.“ Ava besah die Frau, die hinzugekommen war. Auch sie trug ein Business-Kostüm, auch sie hatte das blonde Haar zu einer strengen Frisur hochgesteckt. Sie war aber jünger, vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig, und schien mehr zu sagen zu haben. Sie musterte Ava erst ausführlich und nicht gerade gnädig. Ihr Blick wanderte über ihre legere Kleidung und verweilte bei ihren Verletzungen. Diese quittierte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Schließlich gestikulierte sie Ava, mitzukommen. „Ich bin Miss Valley, die Leiterin der Personalabteilung. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss …?“

„Cicero. Ava Cicero.“

Die Dame nickte. Ava hatte Schwierigkeiten, mit ihren langen Schritten mitzuhalten. „Mr. Sionis hat Ihnen bezüglich nur einige Andeutungen gemacht. Sie haben sich nicht bei uns beworben, nicht wahr? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, je eine Bewerbung von Ihnen erhalten zu haben.“

„Habe ich auch nicht. Mr. Sionis hat mich angesprochen.“

„Wirklich? So so …“ Die Dame wirkte über ihre Aussage überrascht, beließ es aber dabei. Ava folgte ihr durch die marmornen, edelholzgetäfelten Flure. Hektische Betriebsamkeit herrschte überall, laute Telefonate, Menschen eilten hin und her. Fast wäre sie in Miss Valley hineingerannt, als sie abrupt anhielt. Sie pochte an eine hohe Doppeltür. Auf dem Schildchen daneben stand in goldenen Buchstaben wieder der Name _Sionis_. Sie traten ein. „Mr. Sionis? Die andere Bewerberin, Miss Cicero“, sagte sie.

„Ah ja, vielen Dank, Miss Valley. Ich brauche Sie nicht mehr.“

Dass das für sie unerwartet kam, konnte Ava sehr wohl erkennen. „Die Gute scheint sauer zu sein …“, sagte sie, nachdem die Dame die Tür energisch hinter sich zugezogen hatte.

„Sie wird es überleben.“ Er hatte das Dossier, in dem er gelesen hatte, weggelegt und war um seinen Schreibtisch herumgekommen. Währenddessen hatte Ava den Raum begutachtet. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das Büro eines Bankers anders vorgestellt. Mal ganz anderes! Stattdessen kam sie sich vor, als sei sie in einer Ausstellung sämtlicher Hieb- und Stichwaffen der Menschheitsgeschichte gelandet, gemischt mit komischen Masken, die sie recht gruselig fand. Als er ihr seine Rechte hinhielt, erwiderte sie den Handschlag. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte er nach einem Moment, in dem er sie intensiv betrachtet hatte. Dann lächelte er halb freundlich, halb spöttisch. Ihre Hand hielt er noch immer in seiner.

„Geht so.“ Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als er den Druck auf ihre Hand erhöhte. Der Zeige- und der kleine Finger pochten.

Ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel ließ erkennen, dass er ihren Schmerz durchaus bemerkt hatte. Sie erwiderte nichts, also ging er nicht darauf ein, sondern hob ihr Kinn an. Er wandte ihr Gesicht hin und her. Sie war sich sicher, dass er begutachtete, wie gerade oder wie krumm ihre Nase vom Bruch her war. Er musste zufrieden sein, denn er nickte wie zu sich selbst. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss … Cicero, wenn ich recht verstanden habe.“ Ava nickte. Dann nahm sie auf dem ledernen Sofa Platz. Aufgeregt, wie sie war, saß sie ganz vorne auf der Kante. „Cicero … das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Nachname. Cicero wie der alte Marcus Tullius?“

„Wie wer?“

Sionis winkte ab, bevor er sich ihr gegenüber in einen ledernen Sessel setzte. Lässig schlug er die Beine übereinander, sein Ellbogen ruhte auf der breiten, gewaltigen Armlehne, sein Kinn stützte auf der zur Faust geballten Hand. Ihre Unbehaglichkeit stand in starkem Kontrast zu der Autorität und Selbstgewissheit, die er ausstrahlte. „Sie müssen nicht nervös sein“, sagte er dann.

„Bin ich auch nicht.“

Ihre gespielte Schlagfertigkeit verursachte nur ein flüchtiges Grinsen bei ihm. „Nun ja, ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass Sie gekommen sind. Um die Wahrheit zu gestehen, war ich mich nicht sicher, ob Sie mein Angebot annähmen.“

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich noch viel zu verlieren hätte …“

„In der Tat … jetzt, da Ihre Finger in Sicherheit sind.“ Schon wieder lächelte er so spöttisch-herablassend, dass sie ihm dafür eine reinhauen könnte.

Entsprechend pampig war auch ihre Antwort. „Sie wollen von mir? Ihr Geld zurück? Ich hab‘ keine Million, sorry.“

„Ich will Sie. Ihre Fähigkeiten, um genau zu sein.“

„Ich hab‘ Ihnen doch gesagt, ich bin keine Bankerin.“

„Und ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich mir dessen wohlbewusst bin.“ Beide beäugten einander abschätzend. „Erzählen Sie mir von sich.“

„Und was?“

„Das entscheiden Sie.“

Ein genervtes Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen, gefolgt von einem affektierten Lächeln. Seine dumme Antwort hatte eine ebenso dumme Gegenantwort verdient. „Hi, mein Name ist Ava Cicero. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und gehöre zur wandernden Schaustellertruppe von Haly’s Circus. Ich trete dort als Zauberin in der Kindervorführung auf. Und wenn ich mal groß bin, will bzw. wollte ich eine professionelle Pokerspielerin werden. Noch Fragen?“ Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

Er blieb ernst. „Etliche. Was sagen denn Ihre Eltern zu Ihren … nennen wir es mal Karrierevorstellungen?“

„Nichts. Meine Mum ist tot und meinem Dad war ich schon immer eher lästig als willkommen.“

„Weshalb er sich nicht daran stört, wenn seine minderjährige Tochter sich nachts in Kasinos herumtreibt?“

„Nicht, solange der Haushalt gemacht ist.“

„Woher kommt dieses schlechte Verhältnis zu Ihrem Vater?“

„Das geht Sie nun echt nichts an.“

„Anders formuliert scheint es nicht viel zu geben, was Sie an den Zirkus bindet …“

Sie schnaubte. „Nee, nicht wirklich. Alle, die eine Chance hatten, sind früher oder später gegangen. Die, die jetzt da sind, die können einfach nichts anderes. Sie haben keine andere Wahl, als beim Zirkus zu bleiben.“

„Aber Sie können etwas anderes. Sie sind eine Virtuosin im Spiel mit den Karten.“

Daraufhin schwieg Ava. Ihr gesenkter Blick ruhte auf ihrer verletzten Hand. „Ich war es“, murmelte sie.

„Sie wollen nicht wieder spielen?“

„Ich … Sehen Sie, dass ich gestern Nacht gewonnen habe, war auch ‘ner Portion Glück geschuldet. ‘ner verdammt großen Portion Glück. Ich hatte letzte Nacht so gute Karten, so gute hatte ich noch nie. Und so gute werde ich auch nicht mehr haben, dafür ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu gering. Ich mach‘ mir da keine Illusionen. Gestern Nacht war was Besonderes gewesen … bis Fortuna mir in den Arsch getreten hat, sozusagen.“

„Ohne diesen Tritt säßen Sie aber nicht hier.“

„Na und? Ohne diesen Tritt hätte ich noch das ganze Geld …“

„Und was hätten Sie mit dem Geld gemacht?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte es aufgehoben, bis ich 18 wäre, mir dann ‘ne Wohnung oder ‘n Häuschen gekauft und den Rest gespart, angelegt, und von den Zinsen gelebt. Bei über ‘ner halben Million hätte das doch machbar sein müssen. Und danach …“ Sie machte wieder ihr typisches Schulterzucken. „Wer weiß. Ich hätte einfach das Leben genossen. Ist schließlich mein gutes Recht.“

„Und Sie hätten keine anderen Ziele mehr, sobald Sie einfach vermögend sind?“ Die Herablassung, mit der es das sagte, brachte ihren Puls zu rasen.

„Einer wie Sie kann das nicht verstehen! Wie auch, wenn man mit ‘nem goldnen Löffel im Maul geboren wird! Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, wenn man nichts hat und man auch nie etwas haben wird! Wenn man mit Müh‘ und Not, mehr schlecht als recht seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient, der dann noch nicht mal zum Leben reichen will!“ Avas Stimme war lauter geworden. Ihre Bissigkeit verriet, wie sehr ihr dieses Thema unter die Haut ging. Es blieb von ihm nicht unbemerkt.

„In der Tat kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, so leben zu müssen …“, sprach Sionis langsam, mit starrenden Blick, dem sie auswich. „Ihre Armut ist Ihnen peinlich, nicht wahr?“

„Peinlich? Ich sage Ihnen, was peinlich ist! Es ist peinlich, wenn man seine Schuhe mit Sicherheitsnadeln reparieren muss, weil man kein Geld hat, sich neue kaufen zu können, nicht mal die chinesischen Billigtreter aus Plastik! Es ist peinlich, wenn man sich wochenlang mit Wasser aus der Regentonne waschen muss, weil man den Wassertank des Wohnwagens nicht auffüllen lassen kann! Es ist peinlich, wenn man alte Zeitungen und Prospekte als verdammtes Klopapier benutzen muss! Und es ist peinlich, es ist so demütigend, wenn man die Mülltonnen von Fastfoodbuden durchwühlen muss, weil man sich nicht mal Toastbrot kaufen kann!“ Ava waren bei ihren letzten Worten die Tränen gekommen, die über ihr schamrot-glühenden Wangen liefen. Ihr war ihr egal. Wozu sich noch cool geben? Wozu noch ein Pokerface mimen? Es waren die erniedrigendsten Momente ihres jungen Lebens gewesen, die sie preisgegeben hatte. Es gab nichts mehr, womit man sie noch weiter entwürdigen konnte. „Und jetzt verurteilen Sie mich nochmals dafür, dass ich unbedingt an Geld kommen möchte.“

„Ich habe Sie durchaus nicht verurteilt, Miss Cicero.“ Richards Blick war in der Tat frei von Spott, aber auch frei von Mitleid. „Ich wollte lediglich wissen, inwiefern Sie dem Geld einen so hohen Stellenwert zubilligen.“

„Es bedeutet mir alles …“, erwiderte sie leise.

„Das sehe ich. Sind Sie denn auch gewillt, alles für das Geld zu tun?“

„Ja …“ Sie hatte gezögert, aber letztendlich zugestimmt. Was hatte sie noch zu verlieren? Dass es für Ava noch etliches gab, dass sie verlieren konnte, war ihr in diesen Moment nicht bewusst. Zu präsent war ihre Erinnerung an das Wühlen in den rostigen, versifften Mülltonnen nach Essen.

„Das ist gut, Miss Cicero, das ist sehr gut. Denn um nichts anderes als Geld geht es hier. Jede Aktion, jede Transaktion, jeder Vertragsabschluss bei Sionis Investment dient der Gewinnerzielung und der Gewinnmaximierung. Wir sind dabei von niemanden abhängig, von keinem Kunden und keinen Aktionären, und schulden niemanden Rechenschaft. Sollten Sie in meine Firma eintreten, erwarte ich, dass Sie an nichts anderes als an Geld denken. Alle Interessen, die nicht der Gewinnung von Renditen, Prämien und Boni dienen, haben Sie einzustellen. Alle moralischen Bedenken, die der Handel mit Finanzprodukten mit sich bringt, haben Sie abzulegen. Wenn Sie durch diese Türen schreiten, dann haben Sie nur noch für das Geld zu leben. Dieser hohe Einsatz wird auch dementsprechend entlohnt.“ Sionis hielt inne. Er besah sie nochmals von oben bis unten. Ava bot ihm tapfer die Stirn. Ihre braunen Augen hielten seinen blauen stand. „Sind diese Konditionen für Sie akzeptabel?“, fragte er dann.

Ava nickte. Langsam. Endgültig. Ihr war, als habe sie einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen.


	6. "Ich liebe dich ..."

„Hey, Ava, was ist passiert?“

Sie seufzte entnervt. „Mich hat’s hingelegt. In der U-Bahn die Stufen runter. Alles gut, Joe.“ Es war jetzt schon das vierte Mal, dass man sie auf ihre Verletzungen angesprochen hatte. Anderes war nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Die Angelegenheit eines Schaustellers war die Angelegenheit alles Schausteller. Nichts blieb privat, jeder wusste alles von jedem. Wer mit wem stritt, wer mit wem fickte, das interessierte am meisten. Aber man war nicht wählerisch, man nahm jede Neuigkeit begierig auf. Ava ging von der Hauptstraße der provisorischen Siedlung ab und nahm den kürzeren Weg zwischen den Wohnwägen hindurch, drängte sich an den Blechtonnen mit aufgelegtem Rost, die als Grills dienten, vorbei, kletterte über Kinderspielzeug und Müllsäcke, schlüpfte unter kurz und quer gespannten Wäscheleinen durch.

Die Tür ihres Wohnwagens stand wie üblich offen. Die Glasperlen des Vorhangs raschelten, als sie eintrat. Sie hatte erwartet, den Wagen verwaist vorzufinden. Stattdessen sah sie Jerome in der kleinen Küche stehen. Mit Erstaunen verfolgte sie, wie er das Geschirr spülte, dass sich im Lauf der Woche angesammelt und schon gemüffelt hatte. „Was machst du da?“, fragte sie dann.

„Dachte, du würdest dich freuen ... Ich hab‘ Frühstück vorbereitet.“ Er nickte zu der Schüssel mit Pancake-Teig, die auf dem Tisch stand.

Ava nickte langsam. Sie war überrumpelt und wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. „Ist heute was Besonderes?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln jener Art, die sie so sehr an ihm liebte: Strahlend, zärtlich, ein wenig schüchtern. „Du bist doch einer …“ Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, drückte ihre Lippen auf seinen Nacken. Hier bei ihm kamen ihre Gedanken zum Ruhen, fiel die Unruhe von ihr ab. Er war ihr Ruhepol, ihr Fels in der Brandung. Insgeheim nahm sie sich vor, in Zukunft nicht mehr so giftig zu ihm zu sein. Sie musste ihm doch etwas bedeuten, wenn er sich so um sie bemühte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er ihr half, für sie kochte, für sie putzte, für sie die Wäsche machte. „Hab‘ dich lieb“, flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Jerome wandte den Kopf herum. Er stupste mit der Nase gegen ihre Stirn. „Ich dich auch …“

Sie drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf seinen Nacken, atmete den Geruch seiner Haut tief ein. „Ich springe schnell unter die Dusche, ja?“

Er nickte und sie verschwand im kleinen Bad. Ihr Kleid war am Rücken durchgeschwitzt, trotzdem würde sie es morgen nochmals anziehen müssen. Sie war noch immer nicht im Waschsalon gewesen. Gleich morgen früh würde sie dorthin gehen, das nahm sie sich ganz fest vor. Wieder einmal. Das kalte Wasser kühlte nicht nur ihre Haut ab, sondern auch ihren Geist. Immer noch schwamm ihr der Kopf von dem Gespräch mit Sionis, schwamm ihr von den zahllosen Fachbegriffen und Termini, die er in rasanter Geschwindigkeit heruntergerasselt hatte. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Kassa- und einem Termingeschäft war ihr noch immer nicht klar. Und was zur Hölle war nochmals dieser Kreditausfall-Swap? Was sich zumindest interessant angehört hatte, waren seine Ausführungen über Spekulationsgeschäfte gewesen. Hier hatte sie die Ähnlichkeit mit der Spekulation beim Poker sofort begriffen. Aber der Rest? Davon hatte sie beim besten Willen keinen Plan und das hatte sie ihm auch so ins Gesicht gesagt. Er hatte nur wieder so unergründlich gelächelt. Es gäbe nichts, dass man sich nicht aneignen könne, hatte er gesagt. Die Fähigkeit habe sie bereits, sie bräuchte nur noch den Willen dazu. Bevor Ava entlassen worden war, hatte sie unverblümt gefragt, ob sein Angebot einer Stelle echt gemeint oder ein schlechter Scherz war. Die Arroganz seiner Antwort hatte sie nicht wirklich überrascht. Glaube sie denn wirklich, er würde seine kostbare Zeit mit ihr vergeuden, wenn es ihm nicht ernst wäre? Und dass er die Million gezahlt hätte, wenn er nicht an die Fertigkeiten ihres Zauberhändchens glaube? Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er ihre verletzte Rechte ergriffen. So fest er beim vorherigen Handschlag zugedrückt hatte, so vorsichtig befühlte er jetzt ihre Finger. Die Situation hatte Ava einen Schauer über den Rücken huschen lassen. Es war nur ihre Hand, die er berührt hatte. Dennoch hatte es sich intim angefühlt, aufregend intim, erschreckend intim. Mit einem knallroten Kopf hatte sie ihm ihre Hand entrissen. Einen Kommentar hatte er sich gespart. Dafür hatte sein Blick alles gesagt. Dass er die Verwirrung ihrer Gefühle bemerkt hatte. Dass ihm diese Verwirrung gefiel. Und – sie war sicher, sich nicht getäuscht zu haben – dass sie in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht eine lohnenswerte Investition sei.

Ava seufzte. Das Wasser lief noch immer über ihren Körper, der schon längst sauber sein musste. Es war doch so kühl, wie konnte sich ihr Körper da noch so heiß anfühlen? Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, was diese Hitzewallungen verursachte. War es nur das in Aussicht gestellte Geld? War es die so fantastisch klingende Zukunft, die sich ihr am Horizont auftun sollte? Oder lag es doch an ihm, Richard Sionis? Ihr imponierte seine Arroganz, die aus seinem Geld resultierte, und die Macht, die er dadurch ausstrahlte. Er schien genau die Ungebundenheit, die Freiheit zu verkörpert, die sie sich so sehr wünschte. Zu tun zu können, was man wollte, von niemanden abhängig und niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig zu sein. Das musste sich verdammt gut anfühlen …

Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Noch war da dieser Einstellungstest oder was immer das sein sollte. Aus seinen vagen Andeutungen war nicht viel zu erraten gewesen. Er hatte ihr nur eine Adresse genannt, wohin sie morgen Abend komme sollte. Auf dem Heimweg hatte sie sich das Hirn zermartert, was man von ihr verlangen könnte. Sie konnte nur verlieren, wenn man nach irgendwelchen fachlichen Qualifikationen fragte. Was sollte sie also dort? _Zeigen Sie mir, wie sehr Sie den Job wollen_ , war seine kryptische Erklärung gewesen. Ava seufzte. Sie beschloss, dieses Problem auf später zu verschieben. Darin war sie sowieso äußerst gut. Und ihr Magen knurrte zum wiederholten Male. Als sie dann auch noch den Geruch von frischen Pancakes wahrnahm, war Richard Sionis mit seinem Jobangebot, mit seinem dämlichen Einstellungstest und seinem großkotzigen Gerede so gut wie vergessen.

„Perfektes Timing …“ Jerome zwinkerte, als sie am Tisch Platz nahm. Er holte gerade die ersten Pancakes aus der Pfanne und übergoss sie mit Ahornsirup.

„Ich bin am Verhungern“, sagte Ava. Jerome setzte sich neben sie auf die schmale Eckbank, drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange.

„Dann hau‘ rein. Ist genug da.“ Beide aßen schweigend. Ava war ganz auf die Pancakes konzentriert, Jerome beobachtete sie aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Er wollte sie so gerne fragen, was letzte Nacht wirklich passiert war. Wohin sie heute Morgen schon wieder gegangen ist. Zugleich wollte er nicht, dass sie wieder böse wurde. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch immer von Lilas morgendlichen Wutanfall. Sie war momentan wieder auf einer ihrer Pseudo-Diäten, was er vergessen und daher Kaffeesahne in ihren Kaffee gegeben hatte. Die anschließenden Schläge mit der hölzernen Haarbürste hatten rote Flecken auf seinen Schulterblättern hinterlassen. Ihr neuer Lover Dwight hatte vom Küchentisch aus alles verfolgt, hatte gelangweilt an seinem Toast gekaut, seinen Kaffee geschlürft, seine Eier gekratzt. Als Jerome sich aufgerappelt hatte, bekam er von ihm noch einen Tritt, verbunden mit der Aufforderung, ihm endlich die Zeitung zu bringen. Und jetzt noch mit Ava zu diskutieren, dafür hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Er versuchte es also auf einem anderen Weg. Er begann sich an sie zu schmiegen, kaum waren sie mit dem Essen fertig. Sie hob zwar die Augenbrauen, doch zog ihn näher heran. Wie ein Kind, wie das Kind, das er noch war, legte er seinen Kopf an ihren schmalen Busen. „Ich verprügle ihn“, murmelte er dann.

„Wen denn?“, erwiderte sie.

„Den, der dich so verprügelt hat.“

„Lass‘ mal stecken“, erwiderte sie amüsiert, träge. „Du würdest den Kürzeren ziehen.“

„Ich würde ’s für dich tun. Für dein Geld.“

Sie küsste seine Stirn. „Vielleicht hab‘ ich bald ‘ne Möglichkeit, was zu verdienen …“ Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als sie seinen neugierigen Blick bemerkte, mit der er zu ihr hochschaute. Wieder einmal hatte er sie direkt und äußerst geschickt auf das Thema hingeführt, dass ihn so interessierte. Wieder einmal war sie stocksauer, auf seine raffinierte Manipulation reingefallen zu sein. Ava übersah aber, dass seine Gefühle aufrichtig waren. Er **wollte** den Kerl zusammenschlagen, der sie zusammengeschlagen hatte; er **wollte** das Geld zurückholen, für sie, nicht für ihn. „Hab’s wirklich so gemeint …“, rief er ihr hinterher, als sie aufgestanden war und zu ihrem Bett hochkletterte.

„Leck‘ mich“, fauchte sie zurück.

Beim Hochklettern konnte er sehen, dass sie unter dem kurzen Nachthemd kein Höschen trug. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er ihr nachstieg. Ihr Bett war das reinste Chaos. Wie immer war es nicht gemacht, wie immer lagen Kleider und Schuhe, Zeitschriften und der Abfall von Naschereien darin herum. Sie seufzte genervt, als er sich neben sie legte. Sie hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet, der auf dem Küchenschrank in der Ecke stand. So konnte sie von der hohen Position ihres Schlafplatzes aus bequem fernsehen. Irgendeine Talkshow lief gerade, mit irgendeinem Thema, zu dem jeder etwas und damit nichts Relevantes sagen konnte.

Seine Hand wanderte unter ihr Nachthemdchen, schlüpfte zwischen ihr schlanken Schenkel. „Lass‘ mich. Ich will fernsehen“, murrte sie. Von ihrer schlechten Laune ließ er sich nicht abschrecken.

„Du musst es nur genießen …“

Ava schnaubte. „Wenn ich’s nur genießen kö-“ Sie keuchte auf, dann stöhnte sie. Jerome kicherte, als ihr Becken zuckte, sich aufbäumte. Er erhöhte den Druck auf die Knospe ihres Geschlechts, kratzte mit dem Fingernagel über die sensibelste Stelle ihres Körpers. Ihr Stöhnen wurde zu einem Wimmern, bittend, flehend, kläglich. Jerome erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit. Ava stieß einen Schrei aus. Er war hell, durchdringend, voller Qual. Abrupt packte sie sein Handgelenk. Für einen Moment sahen sich beide in die Augen, bevor sie zuerst wegblickte. Jerome sah, wie schnell ihr Atem ging. Er sah, dass sie schwitzte, dass sich ihre steifen Brustwarzen unter dem dünnen Stoff abmalten. Er spürte, dass sie feucht zwischen den Schenkeln war. Feucht vor Erregung, vor Lust. Seine eigene Erektion erschien ihm umso drängender, umso schmerzhafter. „Warte, warte …“, wisperte sie, als er seine Hose öffnete. „Mach‘ die Tür zu, ja?“

Jerome drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Mund, bevor er hinunterkletterte, um die Wohnwagentür zu schließen. Währenddessen entledigte sich Ava des Nachthemds. Eine nackte Venus lag in den zerwühlten Decken und Kissen, als er wieder hinaufkletterte. Sie wollte ihm helfen, sich ebenfalls auszuziehen. Doch Jerome hatte anderes im Sinn. Heute nicht, heute wollte er sie verführen, anstatt sich verführen zu lassen. Heute sollte einfach sie genießen. Es hatte ihn ermutigt, dass sie mit Verlangen auf seine Berührungen reagiert hatte. Ja, er hatte sie erregt, hatte sie heiß gemacht, sie geil gemacht. Heute wollte er es ihr einmal besorgen, sie rannehmen, ihr zeigen, dass er ein Mann war.

So hielt er ihre Handgelenke fest, während er sie wieder in einen Kuss verwickelte. Er saugte an ihrer Unterlippe, während ihr Kopf nach hinten gesunken war. Sie hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, seufzte leise, stöhnte protestierend auf, als er leicht zubiss. „Jerome …“, keuchte sie. Er grinste wieder, so breit, wie sie es bisher nur gesehen hatte, wenn beide intim geworden waren. Er fuhr fort, ihre Haut zu küssen, an ihr zu saugen, sie zärtlich zu beißen. Jerome wanderte abwärts über ihr Kinn, liebkoste die Haut ihrer Kehle. Avas Atem stockte, als er ihre Brüste erreichte. Sein heißer, rascher Atem auf ihren Brustwarzen zu spüren genügte, um sie benommen zu machen. Was war nur in Jerome gefahren? So war er noch nie gewesen, so oft sie es sich insgeheim gewünscht hatte. Wie sie jetzt unter ihm lag, ihm ausgeliefert, hatte einen Reiz, wie sie ihn noch gekannt hatte. Bisher war sie die Verführerin gewesen und er der Verführte. Heute hatte er den Spieß umgedreht. Und Ava gefiel es, sie genoss es, sie liebte es. Hin und her wand sie sich, während er ihr Brüste küsste; ihr Rücken bogen sich, wölbte sich ihm entgegen, als er an ihnen leckte, an ihnen saugte. Ein Pochen entstand zwischen ihren Beinen, ein qualvoller Druck baute sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln auf. Ava wollte ihre Hände befreien, um ihn auf den Rücken herum zu schubsen, wollte seine Jogginghose runterziehen, um ihn in sich spüren zu können.

Doch Jerome fing ihre Hände ab, drückte ihre Handgelenke wieder zur Seite auf die dünne Matratze. Sein Mund wanderte weiter nach unten, umtanzte ihren flachen Bauchnabel. Ihre Atmung setzte kurz aus, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren unteren Lippen spürte. „Fuck …“, keuchte sie. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die Pupillen kugelrund geweitet, starrte sie zur niedrigen Decke empor. Sie glaubte, sie müsse sterben, so neu und köstlich war das Gefühl, das ihren Körper beherrschte. Ihr Becken zuckte, wölbte sich seiner Zunge entgegen, die ausgiebig ihre unteren Regionen erkundete. Ihre Erregung war bereits so groß, dass ihr Geschlecht mit ihren Sekreten glänzte. Tiefer drückte Jerome seine Nase in das dunkle, weiche Haar. Tiefer inhalierte er ihren Geruch, diesen süßen Geruch, der ihm schlimmer den Kopf verdrehte als seinerseits der Kleber, den er und Ava einmal geschnüffelt hatten. Ihr leises Stöhnen war verstummt, sie war dabei, frischen Atem zu schnappen. Er sah, dass sie den Kopf hob, um ihn, wie sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen ruhte, zu betrachten. Sie machte einen trunkenen, trägen Eindruck. Ihr Lächeln wurde dadurch noch lasziver, noch schöner. „Jerome …“, murmelte sie. Er kroch zu ihr hoch, bis seine Stirn an ihrer ruhte, beider Lippen aufeinanderlagen, beider Körper ineinander verschlungen waren. Sie wusste nicht, wann er sich seiner Hose entledigt hatte. „Oh Gott Jerome …“ Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Lenden, drängte ihr Geschlecht seinem Glied entgegen, das schon gegen ihre Schenkel drückte. Keiner von beiden verschwendete einen Gedanken an die Verhütung. Jerome wusste, dass sie die Pille nahm. Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt. Und Ava glaubte, dass es schon nicht so schlimm war, wenn sie ab und zu vergaß, die Pille zu nehmen. So wie heute Morgen. So wie gestern Morgen. So wie schon manches Mal zuvor.

„Du bist so schön, Ava …“, flüsterte er. Dabei fuhren seinen Lippen die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach. „Ich liebe dich …“

„Ich dich auch …“ Ihr träger Tonfall passte nicht zu seiner ernsten Miene.

„Ava, ich meine das auch so, wie ich es sage …“

„Hmm, ist gut.“ Sie stupste seine Nasenspitze an. Dann schlang sie mit neuem Elan ihre Beine um seine Lenden, rieb ihren Schoß an seiner Erektion. Der Sinn stand ihr jetzt nicht nach irgendwelchen Liebesschwüren, sondern nach der Befriedigung ihrer Lust. Sie kicherte auf, als Jerome leise stöhnte. Endlich ergriff er sein Glied und drang in sie ein. Ava stieß einen hellen, quietschenden Laut aus, gefolgt von einem langen Seufzen. Sie zog ihn zu sich heran, schmiegte ihren Busen an seiner Brust, drückte ihre Stirn gegen seiner. Es war für sie ein aufregend-neues Erlebnis, dass er die Führung übernahm und sie nicht mehr machen musste, als ihre Beine zu spreizen. Es erregte sie, so unter ihm zu liegen, sein Gewicht auf ihr zu spüren, das sie nötigte, auf dem Rücken liegen zu bleiben. Sonst war sie es gewesen, die oben gelegen hatte, die ihn geführt, angeleitet hatte, selbst bei beider erstem Male. Jerome hatte sich damals so trottelig angestellt. Vor lauter Nervosität und Angst, ihr wehzutun, hatte er es nicht einmal geschafft, in sie einzudringen. Also hatte sie sich rittlings auf ihn und sich selbst die Jungfräulichkeit genommen.

„Oh fuck … fuck …“, keuchte sie wieder, als seine Stöße rasch schneller, härter wurden. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Schulterblätter und in sein Haar, ihre Nägel kratzte über seine Haut, ihre Zähne versanken in die weiche, blasse Haut seines Halses. Jerome wimmerte, ansonsten blieb er stumm, wie er immer stumm blieb. Seit frühster Kindheit hatte er gelernt, stumm zu sein. Stumm zu sein, wenn seine Mutter ihn anschrie, wenn sie ihn schlug, wenn sie lautstark mit ihren Liebhabern vögelte. Jerome war stummgeblieben. Als Kind hatte er noch gewimmert, als Jugendlicher war er endgültig verstummt, sein Gesicht war leer, ausdruckslos geworden. Erst Ava hatte wieder andere Gefühle als Leere und Schmerz in ihm erweckt. Und nur bei Ava wagte er, wieder seine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Er presste sein Gesicht tiefer in ihre Halsbeuge. „Ava … Ava …“, stöhnte er gedämpft, kläglich. Der vertraute Druck baute sich in seinem Unterleib auf, der seine Bewegungen drängender, verzweifelter machte. Er spürte, dass er seinen kommenden Höhepunkt nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Er spürte auch, dass sie noch längst nicht soweit war. Und er ahnte, dass er sie heute wieder nicht befriedigen konnte, sie nicht befriedigen würde. Das beschämte ihn zutiefst.

„Warte noch, Jerome … warte bitte, warte“, bettelte Ava, die das unkontrollierte Zucken seines Körpers spürte. Schnell schob sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um sich zusätzlich selbst zu berühren, um schneller zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Die Hektik und den Stress, die sie sich dabei machte, waren aber kontraproduktiv, und anstatt ihrer Erregung wuchs nur ihre Verstimmung. „Bitte, Jerome … nur noch-“ Sie seufzte auf, er stöhnte leise-durchdringend, als ihn sein Orgasmus davontrug. Sein Kopf dröhnte, schwamm in Hitze, als habe er Fieber. Seine halbgeschlossenen Augen glänzten mit Tränen, die sich mit seinem Schweiß vermischten und Spuren auf Avas Haut hinterließen. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er dann leise.

„Ist schon gut.“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ava-“

„Meine Fresse, wenn du nur mal aufhören würdest, immer so zu winseln!“ Sie boxte ihm so grob gegen die Brust, dass ihm kurz schlecht wurde. „Gehst du jetzt endlich mal runter von mir?“, fauchte sie. Mit eingezogenen Kopf zog sich Jerome aus ihr zurück, kroch neben ihr in das Durcheinander aus Kissen und Decken. Ava sah gar nicht ein, seinetwegen ein wenig zur Seite zu rutschen. So lag er mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Seite und trotzdem drückte ihm das harte, kahle Metall der Dachverstrebungen in den Rücken. Er blieb mucksmäuschenstill liegen, während sie zwischen ihre Beine fasste und sich selbst befriedigte. Ihr Blick, genervt und gelangweilt, war auf den Fernseher gerichtet, der noch immer lief. Jerome fasste hinüber, um ihr behilflich zu sein.  „Lass‘ mich“, zischte sie daraufhin. Er zog seine Hand zurück. Erschöpft und im Bewusstsein, es wieder einmal versaut zu haben, wartete er also, bis auch sie zum Höhepunkt gelangt war.

Vorsichtig wagte er dann, sich an sie zu kuscheln. Den unerbittlichen Drang, sich zum wiederholten Male zu entschuldigen, unterdrückte er erfolgreich. Nichts liebte Lila mehr, als wenn er sich entschuldigte. _Sorry, Mum_ für dies, _Sorry, Mum_ für jenes, _Sorry, Mum_ für alles. _Sorry, Mum, dass ich überhaupt existiere_. Und nichts hasste Ava mehr, als wenn er sich entschuldigte. Es machte ihn schwach und sie wollte ihn stark, es machte ihn zum Kind und sie wollte ihn als Mann. „Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er schließlich.

Ava wandte den Kopf herum. Sie sah, dass seine blauen Augen mit Tränen schwammen. Keine Tränen der Seligkeit. Es waren Tränen der Bitternis, Tränen einer tiefen Leere, Tränen eines kleinen Jungen, der auf Knien um Liebe, und sei es noch so wenig, bettelte. Wortlos zog sie seinen Kopf an ihren Busen, küsste seine Stirn, streichelte sein Haar. Beide wussten, dass sie die Einzige war, die ihm diese Liebe geben würde.


End file.
